


Визит к доктору (A Visit To The Doctor)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD/BBC crossover, Bad Hollywood Physics, M/M, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Уотсон заболевает, и Холмс предпринимает беспрецедентные меры, чтобы ему помочь.





	Визит к доктору (A Visit To The Doctor)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Visit To The Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184175) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



Майкрофт Холмс восседал в своем кресле в компании с неизменным вечерним стаканчиком бренди и тщательно обдумывал события прошедшего дня, размещая их по подходящим мысленным полочкам, когда в гостиную ворвался его младший брат. За ним спешил камердинер.

— Мистер Холмс, подождите, — просил Гаррисон, — позвольте мне хотя бы доложить о вас!

При таком грубом нарушении его повседневного уклада Майкрофт напрягся. Шерлок остановился на каминном коврике прямо перед его лицом.

— Для этой ерунды нет времени, — заявил он. — Майкрофт, мне нужна твоя помощь. Срочно.

Майкрофт вздохнул, но кивнул Гаррисону, демонстрируя принятие положения вещей. Гаррисон был отличным слугой, но никто не ожидал, что он сможет сдержать Шерлока, пребывающего в подобном настроении.

Гаррисон склонился в извиняющемся полупоклоне и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Чем могу быть полезным, дорогой брат? — спросил Майкрофт, вложив в свой тон всю доброжелательность по отношению к младшему с учетом неожиданности визита.

— Дело в Уотсоне, — Шерлок рухнул в кресло напротив Майкрофта.

Это все объясняло. Мало что могло вызывать у Шерлока бурный взрыв эмоций, но доктор Уотсон занимал в этом списке лидирующую позицию.

— Он болен, — добавил Шерлок.

— Полагаю, надо пригласить врача, — сказал Майкрофт. — Боюсь, здесь никого нет, но я могу порекомендовать доктора...

— Один уже был, — Шерлок сжал кулаки, встал с кресла и зашагал по ковру. Майкрофт отметил, что салфетка на спинке кресла смялась, и с трудом удержался, чтобы ее не расправить. Позже, когда Шерлок немного успокоится.

— Это холера, — отрезал тот и, резко повернувшись, уставился на огонь.

Ах! Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы объяснить чрезмерное волнение Шерлока Холмса. 

— Мне жаль, Шерлок, — проговорил Майкрофт. — Все же доктор Уотсон полон сил, он может...

— Не может, — перебил его Шерлок. — Он чертовски хорошо это скрывает, но лихорадка после ранения сильно подорвала его здоровье. Ему требуется почти в два раза больше времени, чем мне, чтобы справиться с кашлем и простудой. Он не... он недостаточно силен, чтобы с этим бороться. Врач сказал то же самое, и болезнь протекает особенно тяжело. Это... — младший Холмс остановился, дрожа всем телом от напряжения. — У него почти не осталось времени, — закончил он резким шепотом.

Неожиданно на Майкрофта накатила сильная волна печали. Не о докторе Уотсоне, хотя он любил и уважал этого человека, но о Шерлоке. Его брат никогда ни с кем не был дружен, и при этом не был, как Майкрофт, приспособлен к уединенной жизни. Появление доктора Уотсона и та привязанность, которая возникла между ним и Шерлоком, были чрезвычайно приятным развитием событий.

— Мне очень жаль, — повторил Майкрофт.

С глубоким вдохом Шерлок развернулся и вперился в него взглядом. 

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Майкрофт покачал головой. 

— Что я могу сделать?

— У тебя наверняка что-то есть, — заговорил Шерлок. — Правительственные разработки. Что-то, что может помочь неизлечимым больным. Что-то, содержащееся в глубокой тайне.

Майкрофт тщательно сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица. 

— Шерлок, что ты имеешь в виду? Неужели ты всерьез полагаешь, что правительство скрывает своего рода панацею от...

Шерлок вновь перебил его. Майкрофт начал раздражаться отсутствию возможности договорить мысль, но предположил, что при данных обстоятельствах это объяснимо.

— Четыре года назад ты постоянно кашлял. С кровью. Я видел это. Ты стал худым — ладно, по твоим меркам худым — и утомлялся быстрее, чем обычно. Я ждал, когда же последует признание, что у тебя чахотка, но вместо этого ты исчез на две недели, объявив якобы каникулы. Смешно, ведь ты никогда не уезжаешь отдыхать. Ты вернулся совершенно здоровым.

Майкрофт изо всех сил пытался сохранить спокойствие.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь. Я уехал, чтобы восстановиться после особенно тяжелого периода. Признаюсь, работа сильно подорвала мое здоровье, и я страдал от необычно жестокой простуды, но...

Шерлок фыркнул. 

— Ради бога, Майкрофт! Неужели ты думаешь, что я не могу отличить простуду от чахотки? Я не из твоих тупоголовых миньонов. Ты умирал, а потом исцелился. В чем бы ни было дело, я требую, чтобы ты предоставил эту возможность Уотсону!

Майкрофт позволил своим чувствам проявиться. 

— Требуешь? — повторил он. — Шерлок! Даже если бы существовало это невозможное средство, что заставляет тебя полагать, что ты имеешь право на него? Оно может быть использовано только ради людей, незаменимых в вопросах благополучия британской нации. Едва ли можно утверждать такое о докторе Уотсоне, несмотря на все его превосходные качества. 

Глаза Шерлока зажглись пылким чувством. 

— Значит, я сделаю его таковым, — заявил он. — Если ты его не вылечишь, Майкрофт, я буду работать против этой нации. Я уеду в Германию, Россию, еще куда-нибудь и предложу им свои услуги. Возможно, останусь здесь и взбунтую чернь на революцию. Или в Ирландии, они кажется, созрели для насилия. А, может, устрою все сразу. И как долго может нация выживать, если все враги — внешние и внутренние — объединят свои усилия? 

Майкрофт стиснул зубы.

— Как смеешь ты врываться в мой дом и предлагать подобное предательство? Полагаешь, я поверю, что ты сделаешь то, о чем говоришь? Это не только моя нация, но и твоя, в конце-то концов!

— Меня не интересует принадлежность к нации, которая не спасет Уотсона, — ответил Шерлок. — Он — лучший из людей, лучший из британцев, могу сказать. Как раз из тех, кто делает нашу страну великой. 

— И что он почувствовал бы, услышав твои клятвы ее уничтожить? — поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Не имеет значения, — ответил младший Холмс. — Если он умрет, какое значение будет иметь его возможное мнение о моих поступках? А если он чудесным образом выздоровеет, представь себе глубину моей благодарности. Я бы счел своим долгом помочь нации любым способом — вплоть до мельчайшей скучной интрижки, если бы ты решил, что это нужно.  
Майкрофт поджал губы. 

— Этот разговор абсурден, Шерлок. Даже не думай, что у нас есть возможность творить медицинские чудеса, а если бы и была, мы определенно не стали бы ее применять для кого бы то ни было, кто шантажирует правительство. 

— Для кого бы то ни было — нет, — согласился Шерлок. — Но для меня, возможно, сделали бы исключение. — Он остановился и вздохнул. — Мне не нравится угрожать тебе, Майкрофт. Хотелось бы верить, что просьбы тебе как к брату будет достаточно, но я знаю, что в такого рода вопросах ты рассуждаешь от имени британской нации, а не от себя лично. Да, это единственный рычаг давления, который у меня есть.

Майкрофт поразмыслил над этими словами. Не было смысла отрицать, что средство существует. Шерлок сказал правду, и детектива нельзя было убедить в том, что он вообразил себе симптомы чахотки. Майкрофт мог бы, пожалуй, сказать, что средство работает только для больных чахоткой или что его можно использовать лишь единожды, однако вид Шерлока говорил, что он не в том состоянии, чтобы прислушаться к рациональным аргументам, не говоря уже о том, чтобы позволить себя ими убедить. 

Было также весьма вероятно, что в случае смерти доктора Уотсона Шерлок выполнит все свои угрозы. Горе делало с людьми странные вещи — после смерти их матери собственный отец мог служить прекрасным доказательством этого. Шерлок был последним человеком, которого Майкрофт хотел бы видеть врагом нации. 

Все обдумав, Майкрофт позволил себе взглянуть на Шерлока как на брата, а не как на угрозу британской нации. Тот был бледен и издерган. Волосы беспорядочно спутались — в таком состоянии Майкрофт видел его лишь в детстве. Он так крепко сжимал кулаки, что пальцы Майкрофта заболели от одного их вида. Шерлок был в глубочайшем отчаянии. Майкрофт уже не впервые подумал о том, насколько глубоки были его чувства к доктору Уотсону. 

— Пожалуйста, Майкрофт, — взмолился Шерлок голосом таким же напряженным, как и его руки. 

Майкрофт склонил голову. 

— Хорошо.

Интересно, как он будет объяснять свое решение. Возможно, лучше этого избежать. Ах, да, смена места нахождения. 

— Такое средство существует, но оно не эликсир. Мне нужно время на подготовку, потом я принесу его в вашу квартиру, а потом все окажется в твоих руках.

Шерлок моментально замер с отвисшей челюстью, а Майкрофт запоздало и с некоторым раздражением понял, что его обманули — Шерлок не был убежден в существовании чудодейственного препарата. А, может, не думал, что Майкрофт уступит.

— Майкрофт, — вымолвил он с облегчением. — Я... спасибо. 

Эти сдержанные слова сопровождал взгляд, словно Шерлок сейчас падет на колени перед Майкрофтом и зальёт слезами его домашние туфли.

Майкрофт скрыл свою неприязнь к подобному проявлению чувств и потянулся к колокольчику, чтобы вызвать Гаррисона. 

— Отправляйся домой и убедись, что твой доктор проживет еще час-другой, — сказал он. — Я прибуду так быстро, как смогу. 

Шерлок кивнул и выбежал из комнаты мимо неодобрительно взирающего Гаррисона. Проводив взглядом удаляющуюся спину Шерлока, Майкрофт посмотрел на камердинера.

— Боюсь, мне нужно будет сейчас уйти, — сказал он. — Будьте добры, принесите пальто и возьмите кэб. 

— Будет сделано, — кивнул Гаррисон и исчез.

Майкрофт допил бренди и встал. Поправил салфетку на спинке кресла и пошел одеваться.

**** 

Шерлок в который раз пристально на него смотрел. Джон наклонился ближе к экрану и попытался притвориться, что не чувствует взгляда консультирующего детектива, буравящего его висок. 

Шерлок помотал головой, лежавшей на подлокотнике дивана, но больше не сдвинулся, пока Джон пытался напечатать развязку того дела на прошлой неделе с дрессированным бакланом и не отбарабанить «ПРЕКРАТИ ПЯЛИТЬСЯ ШЕРЛОК ЧЕРТ ТЕБЯ ПОБЕРИ».

Это началось пару месяцев назад. Почти весь вечер Шерлок, скучая, не смотрел на потолок или в стену, а сверлил Джона таким упорным взглядом, что, по мнению последнего, разглядел все мелкие детали и недостатки. «Вероятно, считает мои седые волосы», — подумал тот мрачно. 

На улице загудел грузовичок, подавая звуковой сигнал. Джон поднял глаза, отвлекшись от предложения, которое пытался построить. 

— Доставка в "Спидиз" безалкогольных напитков, — прокомментировал Шерлок, и это были первые слова за много часов. 

Джон поднял глаза и увидел, что детектив смотрит на него тем же изучающим взглядом. 

— Верно, — ответил он. — Спасибо. 

Как будто ему было дело до грузовичка кроме того, что эта машина сбила его с мысли. 

— Они опоздали на полчаса, — продолжил Шерлок. — Пробки на Мэрилебон-роуд, видимо, ужасны. 

— Или водитель заблудился, — предположил Джон. 

Шерлок состроил гримасу. 

— Какой водитель не сможет найти Бейкер-стрит? Ты ведь слышал, что он подъехал к двери с первого раза. Он был здесь раньше — новичкам с одного хода правильно встать не удается. 

Шум двигателя стих, хлопнула дверь, и раздался громкий приветственный возглас.

— Видишь? Он знает мистера Чаттерджи. Чрезмерно дружелюбен, полагаю. Интересно, знает ли он, что мистер Чаттерджи спит с его женой.

— Ладно, - сказал Джон. — молодец, что скажешь... Тебе так скучно, что готов дедуцировать водителей службы доставки? 

Шерлок издал стон и перекатился на спину, потирая глаза. 

— _Да!_ Ничего не происходит, Джон! Ну почему ничего не происходит?

— Множество вещей... — начал было Джон, но договорить ему не дали.

Здание содрогнулось, вспыхнул ослепительный свет, затем раздался хлопок, как от взрыва баллона. Джон закрыл глаза от слепящего света, а, когда он открыл их, увидел в середине комнаты двоих мужчин. Он поднялся на ноги, отложив ноутбук и желая, чтобы пистолет хранился поближе. 

— Господи!

Один из мужчин был одет в костюм-тройку с галстуком, хоть в церковь на венчание. Он поддерживал другого, в халате словно из пьес Ноэла Кауарда и закутанного в одеяло. Лицо у этого второго было белым, как у призрака. Колени подкашивались, и компаньон должен был поддерживать его, чтобы не дать упасть.

— Добрый вечер, — начал пришелец, несмотря на десять утра на часах. — Прошу прощения за внезапное вторжение, но не можем ли мы отложить любезности до момента, пока мой друг не окажется в постели?

Джон бросил на Шерлока безумный взгляд, который в кои-то веки выглядел таким же изумленным, как и сам Джон. 

— Да, — согласился Джон. — Конечно.

Неважно, насколько необъяснимым все это было, но Джон Ватсон прежде всего был доктором, а перед ним стоял больной, нуждающийся в помощи. Джон шагнул к нему.

— Стоп! — скомандовал Шерлок, бросаясь между Джоном и больным мужчиной. — Не дотрагивайся до него, пока мы не поймем в чем дело.

— Эта болезнь не передается через прикосновения, — сказал мужчина в костюме. — Это холера.

— Холера? — Джон оттолкнул Шерлока и подставил больному плечо. — Вы уверены? Когда он заболел? Шерлок, зови скорую.

Мужчина успокоился и повернулся к Шерлоку, окинул его быстрым проницательным взглядом, покачал головой и снова повернулся к Джону.

— Нет, никаких скорых. Никаких больниц. Мы не можем покидать этой квартиры. Вы должны вылечить его здесь. Вы ведь доктор?

— Да, — кивнул Джон, приглядываясь к пациенту и отмечая признаки дегидратации в запавших глазах, холодную липкую кожу и потрескавшиеся губы. 

Глаза мужчины в страхе распахнулись.

— Ведро, — прохрипел он.

— Шерлок! — приказал Джон. 

Из-за спины раздался раздраженный вздох, но Шерлок быстро метнулся за тазом на кухню. Вероятно, он хотел рвоты на ковре не больше Джона. 

Он успел как раз вовремя и подставил таз под скудную водянистую рвоту. Пациент застонал. 

— Соберитесь с духом, Уотсон, — сказал другой мужчина, поглаживая больного по руке.

Ха, оказывается, у них еще и фамилии одинаковые. Вот так совпадение! 

— Теперь все будет хорошо, — он выразительно посмотрел на Джона. — Этот доктор вас вылечит!

— Вне сомнения, — подтвердил Джон. — Давайте ляжем в постель и примемся за дело. 

— Джон! — прошипел Шерлок. — Эти люди появились из ниоткуда! Ты не можешь взять и проигнорировать этот факт!

— А ты не можешь на полном серьезе ожидать, что я проигнорирую пациента, — ответил тот. — Ты — детектив, и разберешься с неожиданным появлением, а я разберусь с регидратационной терапией, чтобы этот человек не умер.

— Детектив… — прошептал джентльмен в костюме, — и доктор. Вы снимаете одну квартиру? Да, конечно, об этом говорят кресла. 

Джон не обратил внимания на его слова.

— Надо отвести вашего друга в постель, — заявил он. — Комната Шерлока ближе. Через кухню.

Мужчина посмотрел на кухню, будто только что ее заметил.

— О нет, — встрял Шерлок. — Неужели ты положишь его в мою постель? Думаешь, я не знаю, сколько жидкостей покидает тело при холере? 

Джон одарил его суровым взглядом.

— Купим тебе новый матрас, — ответил он. — Открой нам двери. И достань мешки для мусора. 

Чудо, но Шерлок подчинился. Джон и мужчина в костюме перенесли пациента в комнату Шерлока и уложили на слой мешков для мусора. Джон решил использовать их как временную защиту матраса, пока не будет найдено лучшее решение. В больнице все было бы намного проще. 

— Итак, — он засучил рукава, — Шерлок, принеси мою сумку, а вы... — он взглянул на мужчину, нахмурившись. — Извините, как вас зовут?

Человек помедлил. 

— Можете звать меня Холмсом, — ответил он, когда Джон взял пациента за запястье и начал считать пульс. 

Шерлок уже на пороге, остановился и обернулся. 

— Холмс и Ватсон, — медленно произнес он.

— Да, — подтвердил мужчина и вздернул брови, видимо, изображая изумление. — Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон, если быть точным. 

Джон тоже уставился на него, забыв про пульс.

— Что?

Шерлок издал раздраженный возглас.

— Давайте не будем играть в игры, — заявил он. — Все знают, что Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон живут на Бейкер-стрит в 221Б — средства массовой информации широко рекламируют сей факт. Как вас на самом деле зовут?

— Нас действительно так зовут, — ответил мужчина. — Я все объясню, но пожалуйста, сначала помогите моему другу.

Джон, покачав головой, вернулся к пациенту. 

— Что ж, — произнес он тихо. — Значит, Джон Уотсон. Мы вылечим вас, не волнуйтесь. Шерлок, мою сумку, пожалуйста. А вы — Холмс — вымойте этот таз и возвращайтесь. 

Наступила пауза, во время которой оба Шерлока Холмса обменивались долгими, на этот раз изумленными, взглядами, не обращая внимания на слова доктора. Джон испустил вздох.

— А ну-ка, быстро! — отрезал он, и Шерлок, сердито посмотрев на него, исчез. 

Холмс с коротким смешком взял таз и последовал за ним. 

— Со мной этот тон от Уотсона тоже срабатывает, — сказал он. 

Джон не обратил внимания. У него был пациент. Все остальное могло подождать.

****

Холмс мыл таз, пытаясь не отвлекаться на множество интересных предметов на кухне, которая сама по себе представляла интерес. В их квартире это помещение было ванной. Кухня была им не нужна, ведь миссис Хадсон готовила сама. Здесь было ясно, что кухня постоянно используется, хотя большей частью не для приготовления пищи. Очевидно, человек с его именем и профессией использовал это пространство для экспериментов.

Из спальни вышел хмурый доктор, но это выражение исчезло с его лица при виде Холмса. 

— Не нужно тщательно отмывать этот таз, — заметил он, — все равно скоро испачкается.

Доктор взял стакан со стойки и наполнил его водой. Вытащил из ящика ложку из добавил в воду нечто из маленького горшочка. Размешал, вытащил из буфета бочонок и добавил несколько ложек и оттуда. 

Холмс мало знал об успехах современной медицины, чтобы догадаться, что именно доктор из будущего хочет дать его Уотсону. Если бы ему нужно сделать вывод, исходя из местоположения субстанций, он бы предположил соль и сахар, но вряд ли ими можно было вылечить такую серьезную болезнь, как холера. Более вероятно, если это будут какие-нибудь неизвестные лекарства, еще созданные во времена Холмса и Ватсона.

На лестнице раздались шаги, и на кухню вошел другой детектив с сумкой — Шерлок. Холмс предположил, что его следует называть именно так, хотя ощущение было очень странным. Холмсу еще не удалось уложить в голове факт существования другого Шерлока Холмса, не говоря уже о том, что Холмс из будущего имел такие же непослушные волосы. Прямо руки чесались предложить ему немного средства для укладки волос. 

Доктор взял у Шерлока сумку и вернулся в спальню. Его следовало звать Джоном, и это было еще страннее. Джон был именем, которое хранилось для темной тишины посреди ночи, когда ласковые слова шептались без опасений быть услышанным. 

Холмс последовал в спальню, взяв с собой таз и устроившись в пределах досягаемости от Уотсона. Тот выглядел, если угодно, даже хуже, чем несколько минут назад. Кожа была белой, как мел, и казалась безжизненной. Он едва смог открыть глаза, когда Джон осторожно поднес стакан к его губам и попросил отпить. 

Холмс хотел больше всего на свете взять Уотсона за руку, но он слишком хорошо был осведомлен о пристальном взгляде Шерлока, который уселся у стены и наблюдал за происходящим с большим интересом. 

Прием жидкости успехом не увенчался. Едва Уотсон выпил глоток, как его желудок взбунтовался и изверг все обратно. Джон нахмурился, но не сдался. 

— Его снова вырвет, Джон, — заметил Шерлок, пока Джон уговаривал пациента выпить еще немного.

— Значит, мы просто будем вливать это в него, сколько можно, — ответил Джон. — Во всяком случае, это временная мера. Ты сейчас пойдешь в «Бутс» и купишь смесь для пероральной регидратации. 

— Ты хочешь остаться наедине с этими людьми? Вряд ли это разумно. 

Джон посмотрел на него сердито.

— Это смешно, Шерлок. Я буду в порядке, но вот он — нет, если не будет необходимых препаратов. Купи прорезиненную ткань, и мы попробуем спасти твой матрас. 

Шерлок нахмурился, но все же вышел, ограничившись недовольным взглядом, который Джон полностью проигнорировал. 

Холмс склонился над постелью Уотсона и наблюдал, как Джон снимает показания инструментами, которые отличались от имеющихся в саквояже Уотсона, но явно имели те же функции. Джон выслушал сердечные тоны, снова посчитал пульс, слегка нахмурился, из-за чего сердце Холмса чуть не остановилось. Затем достал устройство, похожее на термометр, как понял Холмс, и измерил температуру. Выражение его лица изменилось после увиденного результата — оно стало по крайней мере обнадеживающим.

— Вы можете вылечить его, — сказал Холмс, — вот почему мы здесь. Потому что вы сможете его вылечить. 

— Не волнуйтесь, — заверил гостя Джон. — Холера излечима, но в больнице мне было бы проще. Я бы вливал жидкость внутривенно.

Холмс покачал головой. 

— Мы не можем покинуть это здание, — сказал он. 

Майкрофт изложил все предельно ясно. Устройство, данное им, могло перенести Холмса и Уотсона в другое время, и, если он правильно понял объяснение Майкрофта, в другую вселенную, но только в пределах Бейкер-стрит 221. Если они попытаются выйти за эти пределы, то попадут в эфир и навсегда затеряются в пустоте между вселенными. 

— Понятно, — сказал Джон. — Хорошо, мы сделаем это менее технологичным способом.  
Он вытащил еще одно устройство и взял Уотсона за руку. 

— Сейчас уколю, — предупредил он. Холмс напрягся, но удержал себя от вмешательства. Наверняка, эта медицина ушла от кровопусканий. 

Джон поднес приборчик к пальцу Уотсона. Машинка запищала, и на ней, как по волшебству, высветилось какое-то число. Джон опять нахмурился.

— Что это значит? — спросил Холмс.

— Уровень сахара в крови, — ответил доктор. — Невысок, но я этого и ожидал.

Уотсон издал слабый возглас страдания, и Холмс отвлекся от дальнейших подробностей. Он наклонился, чтобы Уотсон его увидел. 

— Мужайтесь, старина, — сказал он. — Вы поправитесь. 

Уотсон закатил глаза. 

— Вы должно быть, считаете меня идиотом, — возмутился он, закрыв глаза, словно сказанная фраза отняла у него все силы.

— Вы действительно поправитесь, — подтвердил Джон. — Вам просто нужно много жидкости. Как врач, вы должны знать, что наиболее эффективным методом лечения холеры является пероральная регидратационная терапия.

— Эффективного лечения холеры не существует, — возразил Уотсон вялым голосом. — Вы делаете все возможное, а сотни пациентов умирают прямо на глазах.

— Уже нет, — нахмурился Джон. 

Ага, становится опасно. Холмс решил вмешаться. 

— Боюсь, я полный дилетант, когда речь идет о медицинской терминологии, — солгал он. — Не могли бы вы объяснить про пероральную регидратационную терапию?

Джон посмотрел на него. 

— Это красивый способ сказать, что я добавлю соль, сахар и еще некоторые соли в воду, а затем через рот волью в пациента, сколько можно, — пояснил он, — чтобы убрать обезвоживание. При холере убивает массивная потеря жидкости. 

Холмс поразмышлял минуту.

— Хотите сказать, что эпидемии, которые убили сотни людей, могли быть предотвращены солью и сахарной водой?

— В принципе, да, — согласился Джон. — Разумеется, адекватная санитария тоже была бы кстати. 

Он взял с тумбочки стакан и протянул его Холмсу. 

— Не соизволите ли попоить вашего друга? Маленькими глотками. 

Холмс долго смотрел на воду в стакане. Неужели все действительно так просто? Они вышли за пределы времени и вселенной только для того, чтобы получить стакан со сладкой водой? 

Уотсон издал слабый звук, и Холмс пришел в себя. 

— Давайте, дорогой мой, — он присел на край кровати и помог Уотсону приподняться. — Настало время принимать чудодейственное средство. Он поднес стакан ко рту Уотсона, и тот с несчастным лицом послушно сделал глоток. 

— Подождите минутку, потом дайте еще раз, — велел Джон. 

Холмс кивнул и устроился рядом с Уотсоном в ожидании. Если это нужно, он с радостью проведет часы и будет поить Уотсона этим препаратом хоть в объеме ванны, глоточек за глоточком.

****

Шерлок принес Джону требуемое, и комнату покидать отказался. Он не собирался оставлять Джона наедине с этими людьми, пока не узнает о них гораздо больше. Джон был слишком поглощен своими докторскими обязанностями и не задавал вопросы о том, каким образом двое мужчин появились из ниоткуда в его собственной гостиной, почему оба одеты, как из музея, а один из них страдает от болезни, которая перестала беспокоить Лондон в викторианскую эпоху. Однако это не означало, что Шерлок упустит эту загадку.

Он не подходил, пока Джон инструктировал Холмса, как помочь пациенту встать с постели, пока он поменяет мешки для мусора на водонепроницаемую ткань. Шерлок не видел смысла приближаться к неприятным телесным жидкостям, если это не помогает раскрыть преступление.

— Отлично, — Джон завернул грязные мешки в несколько слоев чистых. — Теперь дезинфекция. Шерлок, разведешь спрей? — Он посмотрел на Холмса. — Нам надо вымыть руки, прежде чем продолжать.

Холмс насупился, но подчинился. Шерлок убрал грязные мешки и сложил их в бак для биологических отходов, который, по настоянию Джона, был куплен сразу после въезда в квартиру, и отправился разводить дезинфицирующее средство.

Ему нечасто приходилось видеть Джона вот таким — компетентным и ответственным, отдающим приказы. Шерлок, скорее, в глубине души наслаждался этим, но не мог допустить, чтобы Джон об этом узнал. Придется поворчать в следующий раз, когда Джон прикажет что-нибудь сделать.

После того, как пациент был устроен в постели, и Джон удовлетворился уровнем дезинфекции, оба снова принялись поить Уотсона жидкостью.

Шерлок провел двадцать минут, внимательно наблюдая за другим Шерлоком Холмсом. Если, конечно, это было его именем. Казалось маловероятным, что существовали такие же жестокосердые родители, которые обременили бы сына именем «Шерлок». Холмс был полностью сосредоточен на своем товарище, следуя указаниям Джона. Он поил его медленными осторожными глотками, а затем погладил по спине, когда тот снова все изверг в таз, и не проявил ни малейшего разочарования по поводу бессмысленности задачи.

Шерлок включил телефон и тщательно изучил детали его костюма.

— Конец 1880-х, — объявил он, — или начало 1890-х, трудно сказать точнее.

Мужчина повернулся и прищурился. Через мгновение слегка кивнул. 

— 1891.

— Что? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок вздохнул. 

— Ты ведь понял, что они из прошлого? Посмотри на его одежду! Не говоря уже о взглядах, которые он бросает на твои приборы.

— Путешественники во времени, — заметил Джон ровным голосом. — Все верно.

— Почти верно, — пояснил Холмс. — У нас было устройство, которое привело в другое время к живущим в этом доме людям, которые могли бы вылечить Уотсона. Оно выбросило нас сюда. Оно не могло переместить нас в пространстве, но переместило между вселенными. Понимаете, есть не одна вселенная, а несколько...

Шерлок махнул рукой. 

— Да, да, параллельные вселенные, знаем. Ваше устройство переместило вас в конкретно ту вселенную и в то время, когда в этом доме жил доктор. Очень разумно, но не объясняет имена.

— Нет, — согласился Холмс. — Это кажется немного необычным.

— Попробуйте глотнуть еще, — попросил Джон, и внимание Холмса сразу же сконцентрировалось на Уотсоне.

— Боже, неужели это так нужно? — пробормотал Уотсон, когда Холмс поднес стакан к его рту.

— Непременно, — сказал Холмс. Он приобнял Уотсона за плечи, помог ему приподняться на подушки, немного задержав руку уже после того, как Уотсон сел. Оглянувшись на Шерлока, заметил его взгляд и отдернул руку.

— Не волнуйтесь, — сказал Шерлок. — Это больше не преступление.

Лицо Холмса ничего не выражало.

— Понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите.

— Конечно, нет, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся. — А если я скажу, что сестра Джона была жената на женщине, вы сможете сделать собственные выводы?

Холмс метнул взгляд на Джона, а Уотсон снова согнулся в приступе тошноты. Джон подставил таз, игнорируя широко раскрытые глаза Холмса.

— Ваша сестра была _жената_ на женщине? — спросил он. — В самом деле? Перед богом и людьми?

— Ну, не перед богом, но государство это признало.

Джон решил не углубляться в тему о гражданском партнерстве, что, по мнению Шерлока, было мудро. Не было смысла усложнять ситуацию.

— Итак, если вы хотите предложить своему _компаньону_ любое утешение, не стесняйтесь, — сказал Шерлок.

— Понятно, — сказал Холмс, но к Уотсону не придвинулся. Ладно, его выбор. Справедливости ради, этот мужчина был весь в рвоте и других менее приятных веществах. Сам Шерлок вряд ли дотронулся бы до такого.

Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы представить, что в этой постели лежит Джон, и что ему действительно позволено трогать его способами, выходящими за рамки дружбы. Он мечтал об этом последние семь недель, после того как однажды утром взглянул на своего соседа и понял, что хочет поблагодарить его за чай поцелуем. К своей досаде он понял, что использовал бы любой шанс поцеловать Джона, независимо от наличия рвоты. Все это не слишком-то хорошо влияло на его самоуважение.

****

Спустя пару часов Уотсону стало легче, и Джон вздохнул с облегчением. Лечение, наконец, начало работать.

Холмс занимался тем, что вливал мелкими глотками в Уотсона десятый стакан жидкости для пероральной регидратации. Джон предложил сменить его пару стаканов назад, но Холмс с суровым взглядом отказался от его помощи самым язвительным и вежливым способом, который Джон когда-либо слышал. Он был очень впечатлен терпением Холмса — доказательством того, что, за исключением одинакового имени, в Шерлоке и Холмсе не было ничего общего. Джон не мог представить себе Шерлока, проводящего часы у постели больного, если только это не было связано с раскрытием преступления.

Шерлок все время торчал в спальне, перетащив туда с кухни стул. Он сидел, уткнувшись в телефон и выискивая там бог знает что. Джон был уверен — он просто ждал, когда Уотсону станет лучше, чтобы задать Холмсу тысячу вопросов.

— Вы скоро начнете пить немного быстрее, — сказал Джон Уотсону, который выглядел чуть более оживленным, хотя и слабым, как котенок.

Уотсон едва заметно вздохнул. 

— Я уже устал пить, — сказал он, но принял стакан из рук Холмса и сделал глоток. Рука его слегка дрожала. Джон видел, как Холмс внимательно следит за ним и готов подхватить стакан, если тот будет падать.

Даже если бы Шерлок не объявил об отношениях их гостей, Джон мог бы догадаться и сам. Забота и беспокойство проявлялись в каждом движении Холмса, и Уотсон едва мог отвести взгляд от его лица и сосредоточиться на питье.

— Ему лучше, — в голосе Холмса было слышно огромное облегчение и очевидное недоверие. — Уотсон, вам стало лучше.

Уотсон слегка улыбнулся, отпив небольшой глоток.

— Если уж афганцы не смогли меня прикончить, не бывать этому из-за дурной воды.

Холмс фыркнул, качая головой.

— Двенадцать часов назад вы говорили не так.

Уотсон в смущении опустил лицо, делая очередной глоток.

— Афганцы, — пробормотал Шерлок, его пальцы метались по клавиатуре телефона. — Вторая англо-афганская война. 1878-1881.

Уотсон посмотрел на него, словно только сейчас заметил владельца комнаты. 

— Да, это так, — сказал он. — Я был ранен в битве при Майванде.

— Военный врач, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон резко выдохнул. Он до сих пор был слишком сосредоточен на пациенте и не задумывался о том, как это странно, что двое мужчин с такими же, как у них, именами пришли к ним через время из параллельной вселенной за медицинской помощью.

— Майванд, — повторил он. — Меня ранили примерно в 75 милях западнее.

И Холмс, и Уотсон посмотрели на него широко раскрытыми глазами. 

— Мы все еще пытаемся сохранить контроль над этой частью империи? — спросил Уотсон.

Джон рассмеялся. 

— Не совсем, — сказал он. Боже, как объяснить, что через сто лет в политике ничего, по-видимому, не изменилось?

— Джон, — произнес Шерлок резко. — Может, это и не их вселенная, но мы не можем рисковать и рассказывать о будущем.

— Почему бы и нет? — спросил Холмс. — Что случится, если мы с Уотсоном узнаем, какие войны ведет нация через десятилетия после нашей смерти?

— Во-первых, это довольно сложно и совершенно бессмысленно, — сказал Шерлок. — Я бы предпочел бы побольше узнать о вашем путешествии.

Холмс покачал головой. 

— Я дал клятву, что никому об этом не скажу.

Шерлок протяжно вздохнул.

— Разумеется, — пробормотал он.

Уотсон опустошил стакан и протянул его Джону. 

— Полагаю, вы захотите его наполнить еще раз, — сказал он. Джон был очень впечатлен тем, насколько аккуратно закончилась беседа. Холмс выхватил стакан из рук Уотсона.

— Я много раз наблюдал за вашими действиями и готов повторить их самостоятельно, — с этими словами он пошел на кухню.

Уотсон проводил его взглядом, грустно улыбнувшись, затем снова посмотрел на Джона. Немного поколебавшись, сказал:

— Он не в своей тарелке, если не может поучаствовать.

Джон усмехнулся. 

— Я знаю, что это такое, — сказал он. Шерлок фыркнул с обиженным видом, хотя Джон был уверен, что это не так.

— Что ж, — сказал он Уотсону, — сможете встать, чтобы помыться и сменить белье?

— Боже, да, — с чувством ответил Уотсон.

— В таком случае, — произнес Джон, — мы приготовим вам ванну, и все здесь поменяем.

Холмс, вернувшийся со стаканом, услышал последние слова. 

— Нет, — быстро сказал он. — Посмотрите на него! Он слишком слаб, мы не можем рисковать.

Уотсон вздохнул и взял у него стакан. 

— Холмс, пожалуйста. Не чините препятствий. Я омерзителен и хочу помыться. Я знаю, что вы можете посочувствовать такого рода желаниям.

Холмс прищурился. 

— Сначала выпейте этот стакан, — сказал он.

Джон мягко прочистил горло. 

— Шерлок, приготовь ванну. Холмс, надеюсь, вы не будете возражать, если я напомню, что здесь врач — я, и я решаю, что нужно и можно моему пациенту.

Холмс открыл рот. В глазах его появился блеск, который Джон распознал прежде, чем детектив принялся за вербальное препарирование.

— Холмс, — прервал его Уотсон. — Не испытывайте мое терпение. Я болен и не в настроении приглаживать ваши взъерошенные перья.

Холмс закрыл рот и сел рядом с Уотсоном без дальнейших возражений. 

— Тогда продолжайте пить, — попросил он. 

Джон со вздохом посмотрел через плечо на Шерлока, который так и не сдвинулся с места. Взгляд того метался между Холмсом и Уотсоном, словно считывая тома информации. 

— Шерлок, — повторил Джон, внезапно ощутив усталость, — пожалуйста, приготовь ванну. 

Шерлок моргнул, перевел взгляд на Джона, кивнул, не споря, и скрылся. Через мгновение раздался звук льющейся в ванну воды.

****

Если говорить совсем честно, Уотсон был слишком слаб, чтобы справиться с мытьем, но все равно был настроен принять ванну. Он столько времени провел в грязи, что хотел вымыться, пусть это и убило бы его.

Прямо сейчас казалось, что так оно и случится, хотя он знал, что чудесное средство, предложенное ему доктором, вывело его из кризиса. Если бы Холмс не вытащил его из их времени, он к настоящему моменту впал бы в бессознательное состояние, а может, и был бы мертв.

Его лишь смущали смутные воспоминания о том, что делал Холмс. Он помнил, что его подняли с кровати и поставили на ноги. Холмс поддерживал его и обещал голосом, полным отчаяния, что все будет хорошо. Затем все спуталось, и Уотсон помнил лишь спираль тьмы и руки Холмса — единственную опору в той вселенной.

В следующий раз, когда Уотсон полностью осознал происходящее, он лежал в постели, и его лечил незнакомый доктор, а Холмс сидел рядом и заставлял пить воду. Он уловил обрывки разговоров, но не был уверен, что они реальны. Неужели Холмс привел их в иное время лишь для того, чтобы найти доктора, который сможет его вылечить? Уотсон не знал, что об этом и думать, но считал, что если кто-нибудь и обладал достаточным упрямством бросить вызов законам времени, это мог быть только Холмс.

В комнату вошел сердитый человек, у которого, как понял Уотсон, было такое же имя, как у Холмса.

— Ванна готова, — заявил он, окидывая Уотсона столь проницательным взглядом, что тот подумал: между ним и Холмсом обязано быть какое-то родство. — Его нужно будет нести.

— Я могу сам идти, — Уотсон откинул одеяло и пошевелил ногами в качестве доказательства, но тут же обнаружил, что нуждается в отдыхе даже после такого незначительного усилия.

Холмс вздохнул. 

— Не следует стыдиться принятия помощи, — он обнял Уотсона за плечи и взглянул на доктора. — На счет «три»?

Джон кивнул, занимая место с другой стороны. Вдвоем они подняли Уотсона и помогли ему пройти несколько футов до двери, а тот изо всех сил притворялся, что действует самостоятельно.

Комната, в которую они вошли, была определенно ванной, хотя и не похожей на те, что были в мире Уотсона. Все приспособления были узнаваемы и в то же время незнакомы, как будто сделаны каким-то инопланетянином.

— Забирайтесь прямо в ванну, — приказал Джон. — Через минуту мы разберемся с вашей, эм… ночной рубашкой.

Ванна из белого фарфора была достаточно большой, чтобы в ней мог улечься мужчина. Она была наполнена горячей водой. Погрузившись в нее, Уотсон поразился, как быстро Шерлоку удалось ее приготовить без непременной утомительной беготни с ведрами. Как прекрасно, должно быть, иметь такие ванные в собственной квартире.

— Теперь снимайте рубашку, — сказал Джон. — Мы ее постираем.

— Я помогу, — отрезал Холмс, когда Джон потянулся было с помощью. Он одарил Джона взглядом, который Уотсон видел лишь однажды, когда некая случайная дама захотела стать женой доктора. 

Уотсон не мог не улыбнуться, но мысли свои сохранил при себе. Джон на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом, в котором читалось такое же веселье, но отодвинулся.

— Как вам будет угодно, — согласился он. — Я оставлю вас. Можете взять эту мочалку, а вот мыло. Пойду перестилать постель.

Он бросил на Уотсона последний веселый взгляд и вышел из ванной, закрыв за собой дверь.

Уотсон поднял бровь.

— Вы видите, что получаете за резкость по отношению к моему доктору? Теперь вам придется побыть моей сиделкой.

Холмс фыркнул.

— Как будто я возражаю против действий, связанных с наложением моих рук на ваше обнаженное тело. 

Он опустился на колени рядом с ванной и помог другу снять рубашку, скомкал ее и бросил на пол. 

— О да, в таком виде я весьма желанен, — Уотсон со вздохом опустил голову на край ванны.

— Вы всегда желанны, — ответил Холмс тихо. Взял в руки странный контейнер, в котором, по словам Джона, было мыло, и нахмурился.

— На нем написано «гель для душа» с «океанской свежестью».

— Вот как? — спросил Уотсон. — Что ж, доктор прописал мне соль и воду.

Холмс, усмехнувшись, стал искать способ открыть флакон.

— Я, конечно, не врач, но убежден, что океан вовсе не свеж и совсем не подходит для больных людей.

— Если это правда, почему всем выздоравливающим предлагают каникулы на морском побережье? — спросил Уотсон.

Холмс промолчал. Налил геля на мягкую мочалку и начал обтирать ею тело Уотсона, совершенно расслабившегося от его прикосновений и ощущения чистоты. Холмс действовал очень мягко, из чего Уотсон заключил, что тот был напуган. Сказать честно, он и сам перепугался. Он уже не рассчитывал выжить. 

И все же он жив благодаря Холмсу, который сотворил настоящее чудо ради его спасения. Уотсон увидел на лице Холмса выражение крайней сосредоточенности, словно задача вымыть друга потребовала всей мыслимой мощи этого великого разума, и почувствовал волну любви и благодарности к нему. 

Холмс поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Уотсоном, вне сомнения, за мгновение прочитав в нем все чувства. Тяжело вздохнул и, на крошечную долю секунды, его железный контроль сломался. Уотсон смог прочитать на его лице остатки отчаянного беспокойства и панического страха. Секундой позже Холмс опустил голову в попытке скрыть свои чувства от Уотсона, словно это было возможно.

— Холмс, — тихо произнес Уотсон, поднимая мокрую руку и опуская ее на голову Холмсу. — Послушайте, со мной все хорошо.

Тому удалось кивнуть. 

— Знаю, — ответил он. — Я… я необычайно признателен за этот факт.

Они немного помолчали — Уотсон хорошо знал Холмса и не хотел испортить момент излишней сентиментальностью, а затем детектив вернулся к своему занятию.

**** 

Шерлок с гримасой отвращения смотрел, как Джон снимал простыни с кровати. Нет, он не ляжет в эту кровать, пока не купит нового матраса. Интересно, позволит ли Джон пока ночевать в его кровати? Нет, настолько не повезет, пока в доме имеется диван. Может, устроить дивану несчастный случай?..

— Не собираешься помогать? — спросил Джон.

— Боже, нет, конечно, — ответил Шерлок. — Я ни до чего не дотронусь! 

Джон громко вздохнул.

— Тогда хоть принеси чистое белье. И одежду, пока мы не постираем его собственную.

Джон собрал все в кучу и понес к стиральной машине, стоящей на кухне, заодно решив продезинфицировать руки. Хорошо, что Джон настоял на пополнении запасов белья после нескольких разрушительных экспериментов, иначе Шерлока, скорее всего, послали бы опять по магазинам, как какого-нибудь презренного раба.

Шерлок открыл гардероб и начал думать, какая пижама нравится ему меньше всех. Уже не в первый раз ему хотелось, чтобы Джон был потоньше и повыше, тогда именно его пижамы были бы принесены в жертву.

— Поторопись, — это Джон вернулся в спальню. — Если это поможет, я и пижаму тебе новую куплю. 

Шерлок фыркнул и, наконец, вытащил пижамную пару. 

— У тебя не хватит денег на мои пижамы.

— И сколько может стоить твоя пижама? — спросил Джон. 

Шерлок вручил ему выбранный комплект.

— Конкретно эта — двести тридцать фунтов.

Джон от удивления едва не уронил белье.

— Боже! Что? Почему?

Он посмотрел на пижаму, словно ожидая увидеть ткань из чистого золота. Шерлок не мог сдержать улыбки. Ничто не сравнится с возможностью уязвить чувства Джона как представителя среднего класса!

Джон закатил глаза при виде Шерлокова лица и отвернулся, пробормотав «придурок». 

Он открыл дверь в ванную и обменял пижаму на мокрую рубашку Уотсона, присовокупив ее к постельному белью в стиральной машине, затем принялся стелить постель. Занимаясь этим, он вынужден был разными способами сгибаться и разгибаться, посему Шерлок спокойно понаслаждался этим видом. 

— Готово, — Джон отошел от кровати. — Теперь надо вытащить пациента из ванны, пока он не превратился в чернослив.

— Пора, — произнес Холмс, и Шерлок, наконец, заметил его в дверях ванной. Как долго он там стоял? Неужели Шерлока так увлекло наблюдение за Джоном, что он не заметил его появления? Довольно тревожный факт!

— Можно ли попросить вас о помощи? — повернулся к Джону Холмс.

— Конечно, — и Джон с Холмсом скрылись в ванной. 

Не было смысла заполонять ванну ненужными людьми, а Шерлок вовсе не был заинтересован в вытирании и одевании больного человека. Вместо этого он вышел на кухню. После завтрака Джон не выпил ни чашки чая, то есть, прошло уже четыре часа. Если бы Шерлок вручил ему чай, то заслужил бы искреннюю благодарность и улыбку, что стоило хлопот по включению чайника. 

К тому времени, когда чай был готов, Джон и Холмс уложили Уотсона в постель. Шерлок принес Джону чай и был вознагражден именно тем способом, о котором мечтал.

— Ты — мой спаситель, — Джон взглянул на Холмса. — Не желаете ли чаю?

Ах, да… гостям ведь тоже нужно было предложить чай? Ладно, в чайнике осталось приличное количество воды.

— Спасибо, не надо, — Холмс отмахнулся и присел на край кровати. Он не отрывал взгляда от Уотсона, словно только его и видел. Шерлок горячо надеялся, что его чувства по отношению к Джону не столь очевидны, как чувства Холмса по отношению к Уотсону. Сразу было видно, что им привычно и комфортно вместе, как любой паре.

— Холмс, — проговорил Уотсон едва слышно и откинулся на подушки. Стало ясно, что ванна истощила все его силы. — Когда вы последний раз ели или пили?

Тот покачал головой.

— Несущественно.

С возгласом разочарования и просьбой во взгляде Уотсон посмотрел на Джона. 

— Он пьет чай с небольшим количеством молока и двумя ложечками сахара.

— Понял, — Джон многозначительно посмотрел на Шерлока, который со вздохом побрел на кухню. 

Он все еще возился с кружкой и пакетиками, когда Джон и Холмс вышли из спальни, причем Джон практически выталкивал Холмса.

— Все будет в порядке, — говорил он, — но ему нужно отдохнуть. Пусть немного поспит, а вы что-нибудь съешьте, а то свалитесь, и на наших руках окажутся два инвалида.

— Я прекрасно могу обходиться без еды в течение гораздо более продолжительного времени, — высокомерно сказал Холмс. 

— Меня это не волнует. Мойте руки и садитесь. Будем пить чай.

Джон произнес это тоном, к которому прибегал, когда терял терпение с Шерлоком и хотел пресечь все его протесты. Шерлок нахмурился, услышав, что его «личный» тон был обращен к другому, но надел на лицо маску невозмутимости, когда увидел удивление во взгляде Холмса.

— Хорошо, — ответил тот. — Если вы уверены, что Уотсон будет в порядке.

— Более чем, — успокоил его Джон и вдруг заколебался. — Может, вы тоже больны? Вы пили одну и ту же воду? 

Детектив отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Никоим образом. Я не настолько глуп, чтобы упасть в реку и выхлебать половину воды из нее. 

Джон кивнул. 

— Тогда хорошо, но не прекращайте мыть руки как можно чаще. Нам вовсе не нужна рвота после того, как все помыли. 

Холмс бросил взгляд на свои руки, будто видел их в первый раз. 

— Хорошо, если вы думаете, что это поможет, — произнес он с сомнением, но направился к раковине. 

Джон вздохнул. 

— Договорились, — он двинулся к холодильнику. — Шерлок, у нас есть что-то, что можно... — заглянув в холодильник, еще раз вздохнул и закрыл дверцу. — Значит, заказываем навынос. 

— По любому, у нас было мало еды, — заметил Шерлок. — Разумеется, на четверых не хватило бы.

— На троих, — поправил Джон. — Мы не можем рисковать и предлагать Уотсону что-то, помимо воды. — Он устало провел рукой по лицу. — Ты отвечаешь за заказ, Шерлок, а мне нужно переодеться и принять душ.

Шерлок был полностью согласен с этим решением. Джон держал таз, и наверняка на него попали брызги. 

— Давай, а я разберусь с едой. 

Джон одарил его еще одной благодарной улыбкой и скрылся в ванной. Шерлок невольно проводил его взглядом, раздумывая, какие добровольные действия можно предпринять, чтобы заслужить эту улыбку еще раз.

****

Холмс наблюдал за взаимодействием этих двоих. На их лицах проявлялась такая очевидная привязанность, и они даже не задумывались о присутствии постороннего. Как приятно, должно быть, иметь возможность улыбаться своему возлюбленному на людях, не беспокоясь о том, что можно себя выдать.

Проводив Джона взглядом, Шерлок обратился к Холмсу.

— Китайская или индийская?

Холмс моргнул. 

— Прошу прощения? 

Какой-то зашифрованный личный вопрос?

— На обед, — пояснил Шерлок. — Вы хотите китайские блюда или индийские? Или пиццу? Вряд ли мы можем предложить что-нибудь иное.

Как можно определить целую восточную кухню одним словом? Холмс покачал головой и опустился на стул. 

— Не имеет значения, — ответил он. — Выберите то, что вам нравится.

Шерлок насупился. 

— Еда — такая морока, — пожаловался он.

Губы Холмса дернулись в улыбке.

— Я тоже так думаю. Впрочем, Уотсон всегда настаивает, чтобы я ел. Полагаю, ваш делает точно так же.

— Постоянно, — в тоне Шерлока сквозило глубокое страдание.

— И вы всегда соглашаетесь, — широко улыбнулся Холмс, — но только ради него.

Шерлок бросил на него многозначительный взгляд и вытащил черное устройство, с которым провел все время, пока Уотсон мучился с питьем. Холмс воспринял это как «да, но я в этом не признаюсь».

— Как долго вы вместе? — спросил он.

— Семь лет, — ответил Шерлок.

— Долго, — признал Холмс. — И вы еще не женаты?

Шерлок шокировано поднял глаза.

— Мы просто друзья, — почти прорычал он.

— Конечно, нет, — возразил Холмс. — Если вы вычислили всю правду о наших отношениях, то должны признать, что вижу то же самое между вами и Джоном.

— Мы просто друзья, — повторил Шерлок, — он — натурал.

Холмс нахмурился. 

— В смысле, честный?

— В смысле, натурал, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Он не гей, не гомосексуалист. Его привлекают только женщины. Достаточно ясно?

— Ах, — Холмс поразмыслил над сказанным. — Нет, боюсь, я тоже этого не принимаю. Он явно чувствует привязанность к вам и даже любовь.

— Вы знаете его меньше дня, — возмутился Шерлок. — И думать не смейте, что смогли понять его.

— Моя работа заключается в понимании людей и их мотиваций за гораздо меньший промежуток времени, — заметил Холмс.

Шерлок состроил гримасу. 

— Моя тоже, — заявил он сурово. — Я знал бы, если бы дело обстояло таким образом.

Холмс позволил себе недоверчиво хмыкнуть. По его опыту, признание внимания к собственной персоне отличалось от признания внимания, направленного на третье лицо, особенно если речь шла о чувстве, которого сильно желаешь, но смирился с тем, что никогда не получишь. 

— Замолчите, — прошипел Шерлок, — все не так. Он не… У нас все в _порядке_.

— Но вы не в порядке, — заметил Холмс. — Вы хотите большего.

Шерлок уткнулся в телефон. 

— Большего не нужно. У меня всего достаточно.

Холмс помнил, что и сам думал точно так же, прежде чем ему дали больше того, о чем он и мечтать не смел. Он взглянул на дверь, за которой лежал Уотсон, и забеспокоился, удалось ли ему заснуть. Может, он снова мучается? Надо бы пойти и посмотреть.

— Если вы потревожите пациента Джона, пожалеете об этом, — напомнил Шерлок.

Холмс перевел на него взгляд.

— Ладно, тогда развлеките меня. Что это за устройство?

Шерлок взглянул на черную коробочку в руке. 

— Формально это телефон, — ответил он.

Холмс поднял брови. 

— Без проводов?

— Да, — сказал Шерлок. — Можно сказать, что здесь работает принцип передачи радиосигнала, но...

Холмс покачал головой. 

— Я не знаю, что такое радиосигнал, — признался он.

Шерлок издал нетерпеливый вздох. Снова посмотрел на устройство, постукивая по нему пальцами. Спустя минуту поднял голову. 

— Учитывая уровень современного научно-технического прогресса, мне придется назвать это волшебным ящиком. Он связан с огромным объемом информации, которую я могу читать с экрана.

Он протянул Холмсу телефон, чтобы тот смог прочесть «Историю радио».

— Невероятно, — сказал Холмс, на краткий миг представивший, насколько проще была бы его работа при наличии такого устройства, — и все же вы назвали его телефоном?

— Да, да, он может звонить людям, — нетерпеливо сказал Шерлок. — Невероятно удобно, очень полезно, каждому следует иметь такой. Ну, почти каждый и имеет. Тем не менее, это скучно для меня и не имеет к вам отношения, продолжайте.

— С вами нелегко разговаривать, — заметил Холмс.

— _Разговаривать_ , — угрюмо пробормотал Шерлок. — Бессмысленно.

— Я тоже частенько так считал, — согласился Холмс. — Однако у меня есть вопрос, если не возражаете.

— Какой вопрос? — настороженно спросил Шерлок.

— Который сейчас год? — спросил Холмс.

Шерлок моргнул и рассмеялся. 

— Не знаю точного числа, но сейчас конец августа 2017 года.

2017\. В этом будущем Холмсу было бы сто двадцать шесть лет. 

— Уже сентябрь, Шерлок, — Джон в халате вышел из ванной и вытирал волосы полотенцем. — Седьмое сентября. Неужели ты так плохо ориентируешься во времени?

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

— Скучно, — провозгласил он, словно эта причина была весомой.

Холмс мог понять это. Он и сам, бывало, удивлялся месяцу, а иногда и времени года. 

— Какую еду заказали? — спросил Джон. Шерлок сделал паузу. 

— Ах, мы обсуждали...

— Ты забыл, — прервал его Джон и со вздохом забрал телефон. — Однажды я вспомню, что не могу доверять тебе ни в чем. — Он прижал устройство к уху и заговорил. — Здравствуйте, примите заказ навынос, пожалуйста. Одну среднюю с мясом, среднюю по-гавайски, и... — он взглянул на Холмса. — Что бы вы хотели на своей пицце?

Холмс ел пиццу только один раз в Неаполе по случаю расследования. Он замялся, не зная, что сказать. 

— Сыр?

Джон снова заговорил в телефонный аппарат: 

— И одну среднюю «Маргариту». Адрес 221Б, Бейкер-стрит. Да, верно, — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока взглядом одновременно удивленным и раздражённым. — Нет, не беспокойтесь, заказ заберет не он.

Джон нажал на какую-то кнопку и отдал телефон Шерлоку. 

— Они узнали мой голос и сказали, что не примут заказ, если ты будешь его забирать. Мы слишком часто заказываем навынос, и тебе следует быть повежливее с курьерами.

Шерлок насупился. 

— Я просто сообщил, что его подруга...

— Нет, — прервал его Джон. — Нельзя _никому_ ничего рассказывать о подруге, если только она не убийца.

— Ты испортил мне все веселье, — со вздохом пробормотал Шерлок.

— Неправда, — Джон направился в спальню. Холмс даже не потрудился скрыть свое веселье.

— О, замолчите, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Могу себе представить, что ваш Уотсон точно такой же. 

— Во многом, — согласился Холмс. — За исключением того, что он, конечно же, смягчил бы свой выговор поцелуем. 

Было так странно произносить эти слова вслух даже в виде шутки, и Холмс почувствовал, как его прошило ощущением опасности. Интересно, на что это похоже — обсуждать такие вещи открыто, не опасаясь, что даже мимолетный взгляд может привести к разоблачению и катастрофе.

Шерлок лишь усмехнулся и посмотрел вслед Джону. «Он боится, что его раскроют, так же сильно, как и я», — подумал Холмс.

****

Пациент все еще спал. Доктор проверил основные показатели и остался доволен. После обеда он разбудит его для очередного питья.

Джон вышел из спальни Шерлока и направился по лестнице за чистой одеждой, игнорируя молчаливую битву взглядов. С одним Шерлоком Холмсом он мог разобраться, но вряд ли с двумя, да еще при наличии пациента.

Он надевал носки, когда зазвонил колокольчик. Джон сразу же метнулся вниз.

— Не подходи! — крикнул он Шерлоку.

— И не собирался! — раздался ответ.

Джон замешкался в гостиной, чтобы взять кошелек Шерлока в качестве мести.

Шерлок и Холмс все еще сверлили друг друга взглядами, когда Джон вернулся с пиццей, но теперь Шерлок выглядел раздраженным, а Холмс явно развлекался. Да, Джон не собирался в это вмешиваться.

— Еда, — объявил он. — Шерлок, доставай тарелки.

— Но при этом пропадает смысл пиццы навынос, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон сурово сдвинул брови. 

— У нас гость!

— Вовсе нет! — возразил Шерлок. — Слово «гость» подразумевает элемент приглашения, а к нам пришли захватчики. И даже не постучали.

— Я приношу извинения за способ прибытия, — вмешался Холмс. — Уверен, вы сможете понять, что другого пути не было.

— Не волнуйтесь, Шерлок — просто козел, — сказал Джон и снова одарил неподвижного соседа сердитым взглядом. — Тарелки!

Шерлок вздохнул, но поднялся и поплелся к буфету.

Джон поставил пиццу. 

— Ну почему мне не достался вежливый Шерлок Холмс?

Холмс удивился, но затем тихо засмеялся.

— Боюсь, ни один из моих знакомых не согласится с этим эпитетом.

— Он просто пытается сделать из меня плохиша, — Шерлок поставил тарелки.

— И пытаться не надо, — парировал Джон. — Все получается само по себе.

Шерлок послал ему фальшиво обиженный взгляд, на который Джон не обратил никакого внимания.

Едва они приступили к пицце, как снова раздался звонок в дверь, на этот раз уверенный и настойчивый.

— Клиент?

Шерлок покачал головой: 

— Нет, это...

Внизу раздался хлопок, словно дверь с силой распахнули.

— Господи! — Джон встал. Шерлок посмотрел на Холмса. 

— В спальню! — приказал он, когда на лестнице послышались шаги. Холмс заколебался, и Шерлок сузил глаза. 

— Скорее! Вас не должны видеть!

Усмехнувшись, Холмс скрылся в спальне Шерлока. Входная дверь открылась.

В комнату вошел Майкрофт, строго посмотрел на Шерлока, окинул взглядом квартиру, словно что-то искал. 

— Где они? — спросил он.

— Кто? — спросил Шерлок.

Майкрофт издал тяжелый вздох.

— Не играй в игры, Шерлок. Я стараюсь, чтобы этот инцидент не дошел до правительства. Имеет смысл посотрудничать.

Шерлок смутился и слегка встряхнул головой. 

— Я действительно не...

— Бога ради, — отрезал Майкрофт, указывая на стол. — Три тарелки, Шерлок!

Джон взглянул на стол, который очевидно говорил о том, что за ним обедали трое.

— Джон ел за двоих, — объяснил Шерлок. — Проголодался как волк. Не хочешь присоединиться? О, нет, конечно нет, никаких углеводов в этом месяце, не так ли?

Майкрофт на мгновение закрыл глаза, словно собирался с силами. Открыв их, пригвоздил Шерлока твердым взглядом.

— Три часа назад меня уведомили, что в этом районе активировано крайне секретное устройство, которое использовалось всего шесть раз в прошлом веке. Представь себе реакцию, когда установили, что его активировали не в специально предназначенном для этого месте — чрезвычайно современных кабинетах в Королевском госпитале. Вообрази, кроме того, мою реакцию, когда я, наконец, смог разобраться, что это место — квартира моего брата. Достаточно игр. Кто твой пациент, доктор Ватсон, и почему они избежали официальных каналов в этом вопросе?

Наступило молчание, во время которого Джон пытался сообразить, какой ответ дать. Если слова Майкрофта были правдой, то почему Холмс и Уотсон прибыли в 221Б, а не в Королевский госпиталь? Было ли использование этого устройства законным?

Дверь спальни открылась, оттуда вышел Холмс.

— Брат Шерлока, — сказал он, — и вы тоже работаете на правительство.

Майкрофт уставился на его костюм. 

— Верно, — подтвердил он.

— Полагаю, вас зовут Майкрофт Холмс, — продолжил Холмс. — Кажется, это закономерность.

Майкрофт нахмурился. 

— Неважно, как меня зовут, — заявил он. — Важно ваше имя и цель, с какой вы злоупотребили этим устройством. 

Холмс сжал губы, собираясь с мыслями. 

— В моем, ах, мире есть человек, который занимает то, что, как мне видится, эквивалентно вашему положению, — начал он. — Я использовал некие эмоциональные рычаги и смог заручиться его помощью, когда мой близкий… — на мгновение он поколебался, — мой _возлюбленный_ компаньон тяжело заболел. Сейчас ситуация улучшилась, мы вернемся, и проблема будет решена. 

— Нет, — опередил Майкрофта Джон. — Нет, он никуда не пойдет. За ним надо понаблюдать, чтобы убедиться в положительном исходе. Если возникнут осложнения, им сюда уже не вернуться.

Лицо Майкрофта стало каменным.

— Может, мне стоит арестовать вашего пациента за измену? Если устройство было использовано ненадлежащим образом, возникнут серьезные последствия. 

Холмс вздохнул.

— Оно разработано для того, чтобы люди, исключительно важные для нации, не умерли преждевременно? Верно?

Майкрофт кивнул.

— В общих чертах.

— Так вот, для моей нации чрезвычайно важно, чтобы мой компаньон выжил, — сказал Холмс. — Я объяснил это человеку, который занимает ваше положение, и он согласился предоставить мне устройство. Я не использовал силу. Когда мы вернемся, я верну его немедленно, без намерения использовать или даже говорить об этом. Еще заверения вам нужны?

Майкрофт долго смотрел на него, затем с несчастным видом повернулся к Шерлоку. 

— Ну почему ты вечно ввязываешься в подобные вещи?

— Исключительно ради того, чтобы тебя позлить, — сверкнул Шерлок фальшивой улыбкой.

****

Уходить Майкрофт отказался. Он остался «следить за ситуацией», что, по-видимому, включало телефонные разговоры с миньонами и наблюдение за Холмсом. Шерлок с большим энтузиазмом съел всю пиццу, изредка предлагая Майкрофту кусочек, чтобы увидеть, как тот вздрагивает.

Эффект был слегка испорчен взглядом, который Джон бросил на его опустевшую тарелку, и комментарием: 

— Надо приглашать Майкрофта почаще, если это будет заставлять тебя есть.

Майкрофт едва заметно ухмыльнулся, и Шерлок одарил его сердитым взглядом.

— Тебе всегда нравилось иметь няньку, — добавил Майкрофт и заслужил свирепый взгляд теперь уже от Джона.

— Достаточно! — отрезал тот. — Если хочешь здесь остаться, хорошо обращайся с братом. Я не позволю расстраивать моего подопечного. — С этими словами он ушел в спальню Шерлока.

— Уверен, что моя няня говорила мне то же самое не единожды, — заметил Холмс.

— Наши точно говорили, — сказал Майкрофт.

— У нас была гувернантка, — поправил Шерлок и покинул обоих невыносимых поганцев. Боже, настанет ли момент, когда он останется единственным Холмсом в квартире!

Он последовал за Джоном и обнаружил его сидящим на кровати и измеряющим уровень сахара в крови Уотсона. Джон взглянул на Шерлока и вопросительно поднял бровь, но детектив ничего не ответил Он не собирался рассказывать Джону, что собственный брат и коллега из другой вселенной выгнали его из кухни.

— Ему лучше? — спросил он.

— Да, гораздо лучше, — сказал Джон, улыбнувшись Уотсону. — мне кажется, можно попробовать накормить вас чем-нибудь более существенным, чем вода.

Уотсон засомневался: 

— Мне кажется, мой желудок это не оценит.

— Только суп, — сказал Джон. — Думаю, вам понравится. Поручу мистеру Холмсу накормить вас супом, если хотите. Может, он вознаградит вас поцелуями за каждую ложку.

Уотсон на мгновение напрягся, затем слабо засмеялся. 

— Холмс слишком щедр в поцелуях, чтобы ими можно было стимулировать. Он будет дарить их мне вне еды и столько, сколько я попрошу.

— Похоже, вам повезло с компаньоном, — сказал Джон.

— О да, — подтвердил Уотсон с уровнем довольства, который, по мнению Шерлока, должен был быть запрещен. — А разве ваш Холмс не столь же щедр?

Уотсон удивленно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Шерлока, который изо всех сил стремился удержаться от проявления эмоций. Плечи Джона напряглись.

— Не знаю, — сказал Джон мрачным тоном, который всегда использовал, если кто-то делал ошибочное предположение о его отношениях с Шерлоком. Шерлок до боли стиснул зубы.

«Я был бы щедр для тебя, — подумал он. — Я не скупился бы на поцелуи. Я осыпал бы тебя ими».

— О, вы не... — Уотсон переводил взгляд с Джона на Шерлока и обратно. — Приношу извинения. Я предположил, что наше сходство продлится и на этот аспект.

— Это не так, — произнес Шерлок так веско, как только мог.

— Принесу суп, — Джон вышел из комнаты, избегая смотреть в глаза Шерлоку, а тому пришлось собрать всю волю, чтобы не выказать готовых вырваться эмоций. Какое огромное облегчение он испытает, когда из квартиры уберутся эти викторианские джентльмены их маленькими инсинуациями и слишком очевидным счастьем!

К удивлению Шерлока, Уотсон смотрел прямо на него.

— Это было излишне сурово, — заметил он.

Шерлок моргнул. Он что-то пропустил? 

— Что именно?

— Вы не можете отвечать взаимностью на чувства своего друга, но нет необходимости настолько бессердечно ему отказывать.

Шерлок распахнул глаза, не в силах скрыть удивление при этом обвинении.

— У Джона нет ко мне никаких чувств.

Уотсон раздраженно хмыкнул.

— Конечно, есть. Разве вы не видите, как он смотрит на вас? Я не ожидаю, что вы на них ответите, но могли бы проявить хоть некоторое уважение.

— Мне кажется, вы неправильно истолковываете современный язык тела, — заметил Шерлок. — Все по-другому и отличается от того, что было в ваше время.

Дверь открылась, и вошел Холмс, тотчас же оглядев Уотсона и облегченно улыбнувшись. 

— Вы выглядите намного лучше, — сказал он. — Мы быстро поднимем вас на ноги и отправимся на охоту за преступниками.

— Холмс, поддержите меня, пожалуйста, — сказал Уотсон. — Скажите этому человеку, что доктор в него влюблен.

Холмс быстро взглянул на Шерлока, потом на Уотсона. 

— Я уже это говорил. Похоже, они оба идиоты, — он подошел к кровати и сел на место, которое только что покинул Джон.

Шерлок издал раздраженный вздох. 

— Я не _идиот_ , — начал было он.

— Нет, идиот, — это Джон вернулся с тарелкой супа.

Шерлок раздраженно хмыкнул, игнорируя веселье Холмса и Уотсона. Невыносимо!

— Пойди, займи чем-нибудь своего брата, — попросил Джон. — Боюсь, ему станет скучно и начнет рассовывать по углам жучки или развяжет войну.

— Занять? — презрительно повторил Шерлок. — Я не цирковая обезьяна, Джон.

— Ты далеко от нее не ушел, — ответил тот. — Давай, иди, потанцуй!

Шерлок поспешил убраться из комнаты, пока не сделал чего-нибудь, о чем потом пожалеет. Например, пока не сообщил Джону, что будет танцевать только с ним. 

Майкрофт сидел в гостиной, читая надпись на форзаце одной из книг Джона — словаря, подаренного ему бабушкой на шестнадцатый день рождения. Шерлок уже знал, что там было написано, и не понимал, зачем это Майкрофту, поэтому забрал книгу из рук, закрыл ее и снова положил на полку. 

— Ты просто не можешь не совать свой нос куда-нибудь, да? — сказал он, садясь в свое кресло.

— Я просто проверял, подходит ли твое фото под определение «взбешенный», — сказал Майкрофт, занимая кресло Джона. — Мне нравится находиться здесь не больше, чем нравится тебе меня видеть, Шерлок, но ты должен понимать, что я не могу уйти, пока эти двое в квартире.

Шерлок промолчал, Майкрофт вздохнул.

— Вряд ли ты расскажешь мне, кто они, — сказал он. — Я заметил, как вы все стараетесь не называть их имена.

Шерлок отмахнулся. 

— Неважно.

— Если бы это было так, ты сказал бы мне. 

— Их зовут Чарльз Дональдсон и Майкл Харрис.

— Имена двух мальчиков, которые учились с тобой в начальной школе, — заметил Майкрофт. 

Шерлок нахмурился. 

— Зачем ты это вспомнил?

— Исключительно ради того, чтобы тебя позлить, — парировал Майкрофт. — А вот почему _ты_ это помнишь? Ты ведь в возрасте двенадцати лет объявил о намерении удалить каждого ученика начальной школы. 

Чарльз Дональдсон был первым мальчиком, кого Шерлок счел другом, пока не выяснилось, что договоренность по поводу цветных карандашей так ни во что и не развилась, а Майкл Харрис был первым, кто назвал его уродом, радостно повторяя слово, услышанное от его матери после инцидента с мертвой крысой. 

Шерлок не собирался докладывать об этом Майкрофту, поэтому просто пожал плечами и сказал: 

— Я держу под рукой запас фальшивых имен, но ничего не могу рассказать об их владельцах.

— Разумеется, — скептически согласился Майкрофт.

****

Холмс принял на себя все полномочия с супом и заставил Джона уйти, предполагая, по обыкновению, что все вокруг будут исполнять его желания. Уотсон лишь лежал и наблюдал с улыбкой за его манипулированием.

Он был так близок к тому, чтобы оставить этого замечательного, харизматичного человека. Он помнил, как лежал в своей постели в своей комнате, теряя контроль над всеми физическими функциями и зная, что через день-другой будет мертв. Он пытался попрощаться с Холмсом. Он дотрагивался до его руки и шептал между приступами рвоты слова благодарности и любви, но Холмс его не слушал.

«Вы не умираете, Уотсон. Я не допущу этого», — прошипел он и исчез. Видимо, решил, по мнению Уотсона, что не сможет выдержать его смерти. Это можно было понять, хоть и расстроило. Свои последние часы он хотел бы провести с Холмсом. Он хотел бы видеть его лицо, прежде чем навечно закрыть глаза.

Однако Холмс привел его в другое время, в другую вселенную, за доктором, которым мог бы его вылечить его. Был ли у кого-нибудь на Земле более благословенный спутник?

— Итак, доктор настаивает на том, чтобы вы попытались это съесть. Начнем постепенно. Дайте знать, если вам будет плохо, и я заберу тарелку.

— Конечно, — сказал Уотсон. — Я никогда не поставлю под угрозу вашу одежду, разве что в чрезвычайной ситуации.

Холмс поднес ко рту ложку, словно Уотсон был не в состоянии ее удержать. Тот без жалоб проглотил содержимое. Пусть к нему относятся, как к немощному, если это означает, что Холмс будет сидеть так близко. 

Он откинулся на подушки, чтобы подождать, как отреагирует желудок. Он увидел морщинку беспокойства, все еще прорезавшую лоб Холмса, и снова подумал о том, как ему повезло.

— Эти двое — первосортные дураки.

Холмсу не нужно было объяснять, что Уотсон имел в виду. 

— Круглые. Мы находимся во вселенной, когда двое мужчин могут вступить в брак. Живи мы сейчас, мы не скрывались бы. У них есть такая роскошь, но они слишком трусливы, чтобы ею воспользоваться.

Уотсон оцепенел. Из слов и действий окружающих он понял, что ему и Холмсу не нужно было бояться лишь потому, что хозяева разделяют их склонность. Но общество, которое позволяет мужчинам любить друг друга? Это казалось слишком фантастическим и диковинным.

— Брак? — повторил он.

Холмс кивнул. 

— Они сказали, что сестра Джона была жената на другой женщине.

— Две женщины? — Уотсон широко раскрыл глаза, представив себе картину.

Холмс наклонился с еще одной ложкой супа.

— Да, Уотсон, держите себя в руках.

— Не ревнуйте, старина, — сказал Уотсон с улыбкой. — Сами же знаете, что вы для меня — единственный.

Он использовал поддразнивающий тон, чтобы избежать неизбежной реакции Холмса на такого рода чувства, но тот все равно сжал губы и опустил взгляд.

Дело не в том, что Холмс возражал против таких заявлений или не возвращал их, как думал Уотсон поначалу. Просто он не знал, что с ними делать. Будто каждый раз, когда Уотсон выражал свои чувства, они становились для Холмса сюрпризом, с которым его мозг не мог справиться. Уотсон надеялся, что время заставит его привыкнуть к таким вещам, но очевидно, так не случилось.

«Что ему нужно, чтобы принять или хотя бы ожидать от меня подобных вещей?» — подумал Уотсон. Разумеется, для такого огромного мозга должно быть очевидно, что чувства Уотсона глубоки и останутся такими на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Мы были бы здесь респектабельными людьми, — продолжил Уотсон, — это так странно.

— Не уверен, что когда-нибудь буду респектабельным, — фыркнул Холмс. — Или что я наслаждался бы этим в этой вселенной.

— Разве? — спросил Уотсон. — Даже будучи замужем за врачом? Знаете, это очень респектабельное положение.

Холмс опустил ложку в тарелку. 

— Вы вышли бы за меня замуж? — спросил он.

— Конечно, если бы вы этого пожелали, — удивление в голосе Холмса отозвалось в Уотсоне болью. Неужели он не прояснил свою позицию по этому вопросу? — Сразу же. Вы должны знать, что я намерен провести с вами свою жизнь.

Холмс крепко сжал руку Уотсона. Он выглядел так, словно мучился от эмоциональной бури, и Уотсон забеспокоился, что зашел слишком далеко.

— Конечно, брак с детективом-консультантом нельзя считать респектабельным. Уверен, матушка будет волноваться о нашем неравном доходе, — попытался разрядить обстановку Уотсон.

Холмс, похоже, его не слышал. Он смотрел на лицо Уотсона так, будто старался заглянуть прямо в мысли. 

— Для меня было бы честью выйти за вас замуж, — сказал он, когда пауза стала неприлично долгой. 

Уотсон потянул руку Холмса к губам и запечатлел на ней поцелуй. 

— Тогда все улажено, — сказал он. — Можно еще супа?

Холмс взял себя в руки и подчинился. Они сидели молча, он кормил Уотсона супом, а тот изо всех сил старался не улыбаться влюблённо после каждой ложки.

Когда тарелка почти опустела, Холмс прочистил горло. 

— Я никогда не придавал большого значения документам, — сказал он. — Подпись не является важным элементом свадебной церемонии. 

— Нет, — согласился Уотсон. — Важным элементом являются клятвы. 

Холмс кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от тарелки.

— А это мы уже сделали, — сказал он тихо. 

Уотсон потянулся к его колену, почувствовав жгучее желание коснуться Холмса, пусть между ними и была тарелка с супом. 

— Значит, я могу получить от вас поцелуй, супруг мой? — спросил он. 

Взгляд Холмса был одной из самых замечательных вещей, которые когда-либо видел Уотсон. Суп был небрежно отставлен на тумбочку. Холмс обхватил лицо Уотсона обеими руками и поцеловал его в лоб с таким чувством, будто они только что дали друг другу клятвы в церкви, полной людей. 

«Мы дали эти клятвы давным-давно», — подумал Уотсон, гладя Холмса по волосам. Похоже, надо было сделать более явное признание, коль они пришли к такому разговору. Как же его друг не понял, что Уотсон намеревается разделить с ним жизнь? Надо будет впредь позаботиться, чтобы эти вещи были более очевидными.

****

****

Холмс выгнал Джона из спальни, словно было невообразимо, чтобы кто-нибудь другой, кроме него, кормил Уотсона. Джон подчинился, впечатленный этой заботой. Войдя в гостиную, он обнаружил братьев Холмс, сидящих на креслах и сверлящих друг друга взглядами.

— Господи, неужели вы не можете пять минут спокойно побыть вместе? 

— Нет, — Шерлок не оторвался от попытки прожечь своим фирменным взглядом в черепе Майкрофта дыру.

— Прошу прощения за поведение моего брата, — ответил старший. — Мы сделали все возможное для его надлежащего воспитания, но, боюсь, его устойчивость к этому процессу оказалась довольно высокой. 

— Вы оба стоите друг друга, — Джон отправился на кухню за чаем. Может, если он уйдет из комнаты, то справится с желанием проломить обоим головы. 

Пока чайник закипал, зазвонил телефон Майкрофта. Тот вышел на площадку, отвечая на вызов, и Джон позволил себе расслабиться. Когда Шерлок и Майкрофт оказывались в разных комнатах, шанс ядерной войны существенно снижался. 

На кухню с понурым видом робко вошел Шерлок. 

— Когда эти люди уберутся из моей спальни? — спросил он. — Мне негде скрыться от Майкрофта!

Целую долю секунды Джон хотел было предложить свою спальню, но затем сообразил, какой катастрофической ошибкой это может стать.

— За шторами? — предположил он. — Может, под диваном? Не знаю, насколько хорошо Майкрофт играет в прятки, но место под кофейным столиком будет, как мне кажется, бросаться в глаза.

Шерлок одарил его мрачным взглядом.

— Его навыки сыска превосходны, — он плюхнулся на кухонный стул. — А вот прятаться трудновато — не всегда из-за габаритов помещается в большинстве мест.

— Понял, — Джон поставил перед Шерлоком чай и сел напротив. На данный момент его не волновали ни Майкрофт, ни Холмс. — Видимо, ты-то не имел проблем с тем, чтобы заползти в самые невероятные места?

На лице Шерлока промелькнуло выражение самодовольства.

— Однажды меня искали семь часов. Я прятался от визита к тете Глэдис. У нее было четырнадцать кошек. 

Джон поморщился. По его мнению, и одной кошки в доме было более чем достаточно. Он отпил чая, и в течение нескольких минут стояла комфортная тишина, в которую они с Шерлоком очень легко погружались. Наконец напряжение дня начало медленно рассеиваться.

Он уже выпил половину кружки, когда осознал, что Шерлок снова пристально смотрит на него. Он попытался парировать таким же пристальным взглядом, но без заметного эффекта. Разве что глаза устали. В итоге он решил спросить напрямую:

— Что? У меня на лице что-то есть?

Шерлок моргнул, словно только что осознав, что навязчиво пялится на лицо Джона. 

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь о языке тела времен викторианской Англии, касающееся отношений близких друзей-мужчин? Есть разница с современностью?

Джон был ошеломлен.

— Хм, думаю, что ничего не знаю об этом.

На лице Шерлока появилось выражение огорчения от такого вопиющего, и в то же время ожидаемого, невежества. Джон был впечатлен столь красноречивой мимикой.

— Уотсон убежден, что ты в меня влюблен, — объявил Шерлок. — Мне интересно, может ли быть причиной этого утверждения разница в культурах.

Джон почувствовал, будто внутренности сковало льдом. О Боже. Боже-боже-боже! Семь лет он хранил эту тайну так глубоко, что Шерлок никогда бы о ней не догадался, а тут ее раскрыл викторианский джентльмен, больной холерой. И как, черт всех подери, он должен на это реагировать?

«Он считает, что Уотсон ошибается, — подумал он. — Мне просто нужно, чтобы он продолжал так считать».

Шерлок хмурился в ожидании ответа. Джон пожал плечами. 

— Не знаю. Я бы не сказал, что с момента их прибытия мы сильно миндальничали друг с другом. Да и раньше тоже.

Шерлок резко качнул головой. 

— Нет, нет, дело не в этом. Ты был полностью занят пациентом. Может, есть какой-то секретный сигнал, который ты невольно показываешь.

Он вытащил мобильный телефон и начал тыкать пальцем в экран.

Джон попытался представить, какой возможный секретный код мог бы существовать в викторианскую эпоху, который бы говорил «я влюблен в квартирного соседа». Азбука Морзе в узелках на цепочке карманных часов? Какой-то особый способ завязывания галстука? Он задавался вопросом, как Уотсон и Холмс сумели разобраться в себе, учитывая риск, связанный с признанием, когда оно могло не только положить конец дружбе, но и привести к необходимости сменить место жительства или даже к аресту. Вряд ли они использовали секретные коды.

— Google бесполезен! — Шерлок с отвращением отбросил телефон.

— Хорошо, что тебе не нужно знать принципы флирта с викторианскими джентльменами, — Джон поднял кружку, отчаянно желая, чтобы руки так не тряслись. Надо будет напереть на этот аспект, чтобы уйти от другого, тогда он окажется в безопасности. Возможно...

Шерлок надулся.

— Флирт, — повторил он с некоторым отвращением. —Никогда не понимал смысла флиртовать. Если кому-то кто-то нравится, нужно просто выяснить, ответят ли на его чувства, а затем либо молчать, либо делать прямое заявление. Все остальное приведет к путанице. 

— Флирт — _это и есть_ выяснение, ответят ли тебе на чувства, — объяснил Джон. — Мы не можем догадываться о любви на основании узлов галстука или чего там еще имеется.

— Кому как, — поправил Шерлок. — Не глупи, узел ничего не значит. Ты просто... — Он встал со стула и направился прямо к Джону, присев на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне, — …внимательно наблюдай. 

И пристально посмотрел Джону в глаза. 

Мысли Джона замедлились и расплылись, когда он оказался в ловушке близости и энергии взгляда Шерлока. А спустя мгновение его запястья в месте, где бился пульс, коснулись подушечки пальцев. 

— Например, — голос Шерлока звучал будто издалека, — я могу сказать, что Уотсон ошибся, потому ты не выказываешь никаких... 

Вдруг он запнулся и нахмурился.

«Черт», — подумал Джон. Он отчаянно пытался взять себя в руки, усмирить свое внезапное и сильное возбуждение, представляя его как чисто дружескую реакцию на Шерлока. Не очень-то получалось, особенно когда Шерлок наклонился ближе, и Джон почувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. Шерлок по-прежнему не отрывал от него пристального взгляда. 

— Я почти уверен, что большинство людей посчитают это флиртом, — Джон попытался произнести это шутливо и весело, но получился грубый шепот. Черт, черт побери, да это просто песец какой-то… 

Сердце замерло, когда Шерлок уставился на Джона с выражением изумления на лице. Джон попытался собраться перед лицом неизбежного отказа.

— Возможно, так оно и есть, — прозвучали слова, сказанные таким же хриплым голосом, каким прежде говорил Джон, а затем Шерлок, наклонившись, преодолел оставшееся крошечное расстояние и коснулся губами губ Джона.

Казалось, из мозга Джона исчезли все логические мысли, и остался только белый шум. Через секунду Шерлок отодвинулся. В его широко раскрытых глазах плескалась смесь страха, надежды, сожаления и чего-то еще, чего-то, что было отражением чувств самого Джона. 

— Шерлок! — вымолвил он, затем обнял его за шею и притянул обратно. На этот раз поцелуй длился дольше. Шерлок опустился на колени, устроившись между ногами Джона, и тот наклонился, не давая возможности губам Шерлока исчезнуть. Он пытался излить в этом поцелуе все семь лет подавленных чувств. Вдруг это так и останется единственным шансом? 

Шерлок, казалось, так же отчаянно стремился оказаться ближе к Джону, судя по тому, как он в него вцепился. И все же Джон боялся, как бы это не оказалось каким-нибудь недоразумением.

Откуда-то издалека донесся страдальческий вздох. 

— Господи, Шерлок! Это обязательно?

Шерлок дернулся, отпрянул от Джона, обернулся и гневно посмотрел на Майкрофта. Джон потянулся, чтобы вернуть его, но опустил руки и сел прямо, сохраняя дистанцию. Если Шерлок собирается ему отказать, для этого сейчас наступит самое неудачное время.

— Отвали, Майкрофт, — процедил Шерлок. — Неужели ты не видишь, что я занят, а ты здесь совершенно лишний?

Майкрофт выдавил улыбку.

— Действительно, — признал он. — Полагаю, мне следует поздравить вас с тем, что вы наконец пришли к этому выводу, но, боюсь, семь лет — исключительно долгий срок, и ваше достижение не заслуживает похвалы. 

— Убирайся! — повторил Шерлок с таким же отчаяньем, в котором пребывал и Джон. — Оставь нас одних!

И тут, естественно, из спальни появился Холмс. Стало ясно, что возможности поговорить о произошедшем друзьям не представится. 

****

Выйдя из спальни, Холмс пожалел об этом в тот же момент. Было ясно как божий день, что сложилась ситуация, в которой еще одна персона была лишней. На самом деле, из разгневанного взгляда, которым Шерлок смотрел на Майкрофта, было похоже, что старший Холмс здесь тоже не нужен. 

Джон посмотрел на Холмса, пустую тарелку в его руках, и доктор в нем взял вверх.

— Он все это съел? — Джон осторожно подвинул Шерлока, чтобы встать и взять тарелку. — Без последствий? 

— Лишь краткий дискомфорт, — ответил Холмс. А еще, очевидно, проявилось достаточно чувств, чтобы согласиться выйти замуж за человека, не заслуживающего того, но Холмс не захотел об этом объявлять. 

Шерлок издал раздраженный возглас и встал. Повернулся к Майкрофту.

— Надеюсь, что северокорейские террористы начинят твой подвал термоядерными бомбами, — огрызнулся он и метнулся в гостиную. Бросился на диван и свернулся клубком. 

Майкрофт испустил долгий вздох.

— Инфантил, — пригвоздил он. Подошел к паре чайных чашек, стоящих сбоку. 

— Которая моя? — спросил он.

Джон одарил его более зрелой версией взгляда Шерлока.

— Синяя, — Джон повернулся к Холмсу. — Другая для вас. 

Холмс посмотрел на него сочувственным, как он надеялся, взглядом. 

— Весьма признателен.

Джон положил тарелку в раковину.

— Пойду проверю пациента.

Холмс взял чай, заваренный в кружке, которая была довольно заурядной для врача (но, видимо, мир изменился в мириадах как мелких, так и значительных моментов), и последовал за Шерлоком в гостиную. Сел на кресло, отчаянно заскучав по трубке. Похлопав по сюртуку, он с облегчением обнаружил портсигар. Не трубка, но хоть что-то подобное. 

— Не возражаете, если я закурю? — спросил он, проявляя необходимую любезность ради поддержания хороших отношений. Вытащив портсигар, открыл крышку. Шерлок резко сел на диване. 

— Вовсе нет, — ответил он. — Извольте. 

В его голосе послышалось отчаяние. Холмс остановился.

— Хотите? — предложил он. Глаза Шерлока засверкали. 

— Джон не одобрит, — заметил Майкрофт, пересекая комнату с чашкой чая и садясь в другое кресло. 

Шерлок сердито на него посмотрел.

— Не надо, спасибо, — выплюнул он Холмсу, словно слова причиняли ему боль. 

Холмс вопросительно поднял бровь, адресуясь Майкрофту.

— Мамуля не одобрит, — заметил Шерлок. 

Майкрофт, казалось, не услышал его, но от сигареты отказался. Холмс убрал портсигар и закурил сигарету, с интересом отметив, с каким вниманием оба брата следили за его первой затяжкой. Интересно, какими рычагами пользовались Джон и матушка, чтобы помешать им время от времени наслаждаться безвредной привычкой.

Из спальни вышел Джон.

— Суп пошел ему на пользу, — сообщил он, двигаясь к кухне, чтобы сделать очередную порцию смеси. — Он определенно на пути к выздоровлению. 

Войдя в гостиную, Джон увидел сигарету Холмса и моментально повернулся к Шерлоку. 

— Без паники, — произнес Шерлок. — Я держусь.

Джон послал ему теплую нежную улыбку, на которую Холмсу было почти неловко смотреть — столько в ней было души. 

— Отлично, — только и произнес он, возвращаясь в спальню. 

Холмс взглянул на Шерлока и увидел его неверящий счастливый взгляд, и сразу же Шерлок вернул невозмутимое выражение лица. Холмс затянулся, скрывая за сигаретой то, как это его развлекает.

— Полагаю, мне каждый раз при моем визите придется ожидать подобного чрезмерного уровня сентиментальности, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Никто не говорил, что здесь ждут твоих визитов! — ответил Шерлок. — На самом деле, я говорил обратное. Неоднократно!

— Шерлок, — серьезно сказал Майкрофт, наклоняясь в кресле, словно подчеркивая важность того, что он собирается изложить. — Не позволяй этому чувству овладеть собой. Сохраняй определенный уровень рациональности или пожалеешь об этом. 

Холмс позволил себе рассмеяться. 

— Нет, не пожалеете, — сказал он. — Если ваш Джон похож на моего, то чем больше вы предаетесь этим чувствам, тем больше награда. 

Майкрофт снисходительно нахмурился.

— Логика не допускает капризов эмоций, — сказал он. — Если этого не избежать, то, по крайней мере, следует свести к минимуму. 

— Я тоже так думал, — ответил Холмс, — а затем обнаружил, что чувства мало или вовсе не влияют на логику, но стремление подавить то, что естественным образом приходит в сердце, обречено на провал и захламляет разум ненужными барьерами, оказывая гораздо более пагубное влияние на мозг, чем чувства. 

— Ни одного из вас это не касается, — отрезал Шерлок. — Оставьте эту тему. 

Холмс пожал плечами и снова затянулся.

— Шерлок, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Это...

— Мамуля сделала свои лучшие работы _после_ того, как встретила отца, — прервал его Шерлок. — Прекрати давать советы по предметам, в которых у тебя нет практического опыта, иначе будешь выглядеть идиотом. Нет, впрочем, продолжай. Выглядеть идиотом очень тебе к лицу. 

Холмс последний раз затянулся и огляделся в поисках пепельниц. Удивительно, но в квартире их не было, поэтому он бросил сигарету в камин. Пора возвращаться к Уотсону. К мужу. При этой мысли он позволил себе крошечную улыбку. Ему казалось невероятным, что Уотсон согласится на такое, не говоря уже о том, чтобы предложить самому. Это наполнило Холмса такой глубиной чувств, какой он раньше боялся. Боялся, что они нанесут ущерб интеллекту, но теперь был уверен, что ничто, связанное с Уотсоном, не может отрицательно на него повлиять. Ничто, кроме его отсутствия, но теперь оказалось, что Холмсу никогда не придется это переживать. 

**** 

Шерлок смотрел, как Холмс уходит в спальню, оставляя его опять наедине с Майкрофтом, и попытался успокоиться. Он хотел только одного — вышвырнуть из квартиры всех, кроме Джона, а Джона обнять и целовать. Короткого момента на кухне было явно недостаточно. Он хотел большего, гораздо большего. На целую вечность большего теперь, когда ему, по-видимому, дали такой шанс. 

Он закрыл глаза и позволил себе освежить в памяти лицо Джона, отчаянное желание в его глазах, которое было невозможно скрыть. Сбитый пульс, когда Шерлок приблизился, — неопровержимое доказательство того, что Шерлок не был одинок в своих чувствах, как он ошибочно полагал. А затем поцелуй — не первый, когда Шерлок боялся ошибиться и едва смог заставить себя прикоснуться к губам Джона, а второй, идеальный, когда Джон сдался Шерлоку так же легко, как если бы всегда хотел это сделать. 

Возможно, так оно и было. Взгляд на его лицо тоже о многом сказал, но можно ли было поверить, что Шерлок за семь лет упустил что-то такое большое и важное? Что-то, о чем отчаянно мечтал и думал, даже просыпаясь ночью? 

Управлять чувствами действительно было мучительно трудно. Ему нужно было остаться с Джоном наедине, еще раз поцеловать и выяснить, сколько Джон готов ему отдать. Ему нужно было признаться в чувствах в надежде, что Джон сделает то же самое. Все это надо было сделать при условии, что Майкрофт не будет путаться под ногами.

Майкрофт прочистил горло. 

— Шерл...

— Нет, достаточно. Ты высказал свое мнение и теперь можешь заткнуться.

Майкрофт вздохнул, но ничего не ответил, слава богу. Спустя несколько секунд из спальни вышел Джон.

— Похоже, я там лишний.

Шерлок вскочил на ноги. 

— Отлично, — сказал он. — В таком случае, мне нужна минута твоего времени. — Он взглянул на Майкрофта. — Наедине. 

Джон улыбнулся. 

— Тогда приходи в мою спальню, — в голосе зазвучала приглашающая интонация, отчего сердце Шерлока готово было выпрыгнуть из груди.

Майкрофт издал огорченный возглас.

— Постарайтесь не шуметь.

Джон посмотрел на него, потом на Шерлока с озорной ухмылкой, которую Шерлок тут же захотел сцеловать с его губ. «Теперь мне можно», — промелькнула мысль. 

Он последовал за Джоном. Путь по лестнице никогда не казался таким долгим. Войдя в спальню, Шерлок закрыл дверь и посмотрел на Джона, не зная, что делать. Надо что-то сказать или можно перейти прямо к поцелуям? 

Джон смотрел на него в таком же смущении, в котором пребывал Шерлок, но затем улыбнулся и печально покачал головой. 

— Да, мне тоже не удаются такие вещи.

— Какие вещи? — удивился Шерлок.

— Разговоры. 

Ах, подразумевалось, что Шерлок все-таки что-то должен сказать. 

Джон глубоко вздохнул.

— Послушай, Шерлок. Это... это очень значимо для меня, понимаешь? Если для тебя не так, то мы просто… можем просто притвориться, что этого не произошло, но я не хочу терять...

Достаточно разговоров, решил Шерлок. Он шагнул вперед и взял руки Джона, заставляя замолчать. 

— Для меня это очень значимо, — уверил он Джона. — Вот уже семь лет.

Джон удивленно посмотрел на него, растаяв от счастья, и Шерлок не мог удержаться от поцелуев, которые он не мог себе позволить на кухне.

Все это приятным образом прекратило разговор, особенно при условии, что сюда большой брат уж точно не мог зайти. Шерлок целовал Джона так, как хотел еще со времени своего Прозрения, произошедшего несколько недель назад. Он позволял рукам гладить Джона по спине, прослеживать линии лопаток, контуры талии. Он не представлял, как сможет остановить свои бесконечные поцелуи, когда губы и язык исследуют рот Джона, а сам Джон растекается в его объятиях, и руки Джона стискивают Шерлока так сильно, словно в опасении, что тот исчезнет. 

— Боже, — выдохнул Джон в промежутке между поцелуями. — Ну почему нашу квартиру заполонили эти чертовы викторианцы?

— А еще Майкрофт! — напомнил Шерлок, обхватывая лицо Джона ладонями, зарываясь большими пальцами в волосы на висках. 

Джон хихикнул.

— Шерлок, он ведь носит жилеты. Он _тоже_ чертов викторианец! 

Это была отличная мысль, за которую Шерлок вознаградил Джона очередным поцелуем. Вдруг он со всей очевидностью осознал, что всего в двух шагах за Джоном располагается кровать. Всего два шага — и он может повалить его на спину и улечься сверху. Или наоборот. Шерлока не волновало. Он просто хотел, чтобы это случилось как можно быстрее.

Опустив руки на ягодицы Джона, он прижался ближе, столкнувшись с ним бедрами и ощутив его эрекцию. «Господи, да», — подумал он. Пожалуйста!

Джон застонал и толкнулся ему в бедро, затем издал раздраженный возглас и отпрянул. 

— Нет, мы не можем. У меня ведь пациент.

— Ты сказал, что лишний, — Шерлок попытался отвлечь его поцелуем. 

Джон положил руку ему на грудь и отступил. 

— Я не лишний, пока он болеет.

Шерлок вздохнул, но смягчился. 

— И сколько времени это займет? Когда мы можем отправить их домой и избавиться от Майкрофта?

Джон заколебался, затем на лице его проявилось беспокойство.

— Хотел бы я сказать, что скоро, но должен, вероятно, последить за ним до завтрашнего дня. 

— Завтрашнего? — повторил Шерлок. Он запустил руки в волосы и дернул их в раздражении. — Значит, они останутся на ночь! И Майкрофт! 

Джон нахмурился. 

— Куда мы их уложим? Холмс захочет остаться с Уотсоном. Как думаешь, Майкрофт будет возражать против дивана? 

Вовсе не к этому стремился Шерлок, тем не менее он вдруг заразился этой мыслью.

— Если Майкрофт будет спать на диване, а викторианцы — у меня в постели, где ночевать мне?

Джон моргнул и посмотрел на собственную кровать. 

— Думаю… это...

— Да, — немедленно воскликнул Шерлок. — Да, это... это было бы хорошо. Очень хорошо! 

Боже, может быть, даже в Майкрофте был смысл, если его присутствие означало, что Шерлок ляжет в постель Джона. 

*** 

Шерлок и Джон ушли. К счастью, стены здания были достаточно толстыми, чтобы изолировать Майкрофта от всяких ненужных шумов. Посему старший Холмс сосредоточился на работе, в частности, ему нужно было отвести всякие рассуждения о том, почему он устроил штаб в квартире брата. Очень немногие знали о существовании устройства, но эти знающие не порадовались бы, узнав, что им воспользовались подобным образом. 

Дверь спальни Шерлока открылась, и появился гость с пустым стаканом. Оглядел комнату.

— Где наши хозяева? — спросил он. 

Майкрофт позволил себе проявить нотку недовольства. 

— Они ненадолго ушли в комнату Джона. 

Гость усмехнулся и начал наполнять стакан лечебной смесью. 

— Молодцы, — сказал он. 

Майкрофт не согласился, но мнение свое оставил при себе. Он давно признал, что его мнение о романтических привязанностях не согласуется с мнением остальной части населения. Он считал Шерлока достаточно умным, чтобы его разделить, и было довольно разочаровывающим узнать, что в этом вопросе младший брат примкнул к плебеям. 

Холмс со своим стаканом ушел в спальню, а Майкрофт вернулся к телефону и сообщению своего агента в ООН. 

Вскоре гость появился снова, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. 

— Уснул, — объяснил он, словно Майкрофта интересовало состояние пациента.

Холмс вошел в гостиную и сел, вытащив портсигар.

— Может, на этот раз соблазнитесь? — он достал себе сигарету.

Майкрофт поколебался, но сегодня он и так героически устоял перед Шерлоком и его пиццей. Протянул руку. 

— Очень любезно с вашей стороны.

Когда гость доставал сигарету, он повернул портсигар так, что Майкрофт увидел выгравированные инициалы. Вероятность правильности его умозаключения увеличилась с семидесяти трех процентов до девяноста восьми.

Майкрофт закурил сигарету и расслабился, принявшись наблюдать за гостем. 

— Я встречал вашего брата.

Шерлок Холмс вздрогнул и уставился на собеседника. 

— Прошу прощения?

Майкрофт слабо улыбнулся. 

— Человек, занимающий мою позицию, на которого вы оказали эмоциональное давление? — напомнил он слова Холмса. — Я не верю, что только эмоциональных рычагов достаточно, чтобы убедить Майкрофта Холмса — любого Майкрофта Холмса — дать доступ к этому устройству.

Холмс расслабился, но взгляд его оставался настороженным.

— Верно, — признал он. — Однако мой брат знает, что другие рычаги могут нарушить равновесие. Я добился его разрешения легче, чем думал. Он был здесь с чахоткой, не так ли? 

Майкрофт кивнул, выдавая этот кусочек информации. 

— Шесть месяцев. Я часто приходил к нему, проверял его состояние и как работает устройство и узнал его довольно хорошо. Не знаю, какие рычаги могли бы еще возыметь эффект на человека такого масштаба.

Они сыграли множество шахматных партий, которыми Майкрофт наслаждался больше, чем ожидал. Было чрезвычайно интересно встретиться с равным интеллектом по другую сторону доски и включить всю мощь своих способностей впервые после юности. 

Шерлок, естественно, начал отказываться играть в шахматы, как только понял, насколько Майкрофту это нравилось.

Холмс проигнорировал невысказанный вопрос. 

— Шесть месяцев? — повторил он. — В нашем мире он отсутствовал всего две недели.

Майкрофт нетерпеливо отмахнулся.

— Это ведь машина времени. Она может вернуть домой в любое удобное для вас время. Две недели были выбраны, чтобы объяснить улучшение здоровья, но чтобы нация не оставалась без него слишком долго. 

— Он очень важен для нашего правительства, — согласился Холмс.

— А ваш компаньон? — спросил Майкрофт. — Полагаю, его зовут Джон Уотсон. Он также жизненно необходим для вашего правительства? Я бы не так описал нашего Джона Ватсона.

— Он жизненно необходим, — веско сказал Холмс. — Я не претендую на знание деталей вашего мира или отличий его от моего. Кроме очевидного, — сказал он, взглянув на мобильный телефон Майкрофта. 

Это не было твердым «да». Майкрофт задумался о том, как другой Майкрофт поддался манипуляциям отчаявшегося младшего брата, и о том, что он сам сделал бы, приди к нему Шерлок в аналогичной ситуации. Он подумал, что держался бы крепче, чем другой Майкрофт. 

Современному Майкрофту очень нравилась компания тезки, и он особенно ценил, что они мыслят в одном направлении, но отметил, что другой Майкрофт был склонен к сентиментальности, которая лежала глубоко под спудом, но все же была сильнее, чем у самого Майкрофта. 

— Могу ли я попросить вас о любезности? 

Поднятая бровь Майкрофта говорила о том, как маловероятно, что ее владелец соизволит оказать любезность тому, кто злоупотребил имуществом правительства. Однако Холмс продолжил:

— Я плохо понимаю этот мир, и я хотел бы… приобрести нечто до нашего возвращения. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы мне помогли. Я уверен, вы знаете ограничения, наложенные устройством. 

— Устройство не позволит путешественникам покинуть непосредственные границы здания, в котором они находились. Именно по этой причине правительство построило эксклюзивное лечебное учреждение в Королевском госпитале, чтобы разместить там устройство и всех пациентов из прошлого. Вы не можете взять с собой ничего анахроничного.

Майкрофту стало интересно, что именно викторианский Холмс хотел взять с собой. Какую-то технику? Без электрической розетки она через несколько часов станет бесполезной. Исторический справочник, в котором произошли события, которые для них являются будущим? Может быть, но не может же Холмс предполагать, что Майкрофт пойдет на такое!

— Ничего из такого, чего я не мог бы приобрести дома, — ответил Холмс. — Однако это вовлекло бы меня в серьезный скандал, которого я хочу избежать. — Он поколебался, но затем, укрепившись в решимости, твердо посмотрел на Майкрофта. — Мне нужно два золотых кольца с небольшой гравировкой. 

Майкрофт простонал и уронил голову на руки.

— Здесь вся квартира насыщена ненужными чувствами?

— Я вовсе не считаю их ненужными, — возразил Холмс. — Однако с вами спорить не собираюсь. Лишь ответьте мне — насколько трудно будет мне получить эту вещь?

Майкрофт поглядел на часы.

— Ювелирные магазины еще открыты, если вы не возражаете против дополнительной платы за срочность, это будет довольно просто, — он пристально посмотрел на Холмса. — Если у вас есть современные деньги и возможность покинуть квартиру, конечно.

Холмс нахмурился и вперился в Майкрофта.

— Вы можете все организовать по телефону.

— Могу, — согласился Майкрофт.

Холмс глубоко вздохнул.

— Что вы попросите взамен? Я готов почти на все в разумных пределах.

Майкрофт подумал с минуту, внимательно изучая визави.

— Уверен, мы придем к соглашению, — ответил он. Да, это сработает превосходно.

****

Когда Джон наконец сумел убедить Шерлока и самого себя, что настало время прекратить целоваться и спуститься вниз, он вовсе не ожидал увидеть Майкрофта Холмса и пришлого Шерлока Холмса за шахматной доской.

— Боже мой! — воскликнул Шерлок. — Майкрофт, ты наконец нашел себе соперника. Что ты сделал, чтобы вовлечь его в это?

— Ты просто никогда не ценил интеллектуальных вызовов этой игры, — сказал Майкрофт.

Шерлок фыркнул. 

— Осторожно, — предупредил он Холмса, — он отвратительно воспринимает проигрыши. 

— Я уверен, что справлюсь, — Холмс не отрывал глаз от доски. 

Джон покачал головой и ушел к пациенту. Уотсон спал, и Джон с радостью отметил, что стакан на тумбочке был пуст, а сам больной выглядел намного лучше. Теперь Джон был уверен, что он поправится. Тем не менее он не хотел подвергать его путешествию во времени между параллельными вселенными до, по крайней мере, следующего утра. В конце концов, он еще не объяснил своему пациенту все эффекты, поэтому кто знает, что он может сделать.

Уотсон пошевелился, когда Джон считал пульс. Моргнув, посмотрел на него.

— Прошу прощения, — успокоил его Джон. — Через минуту я уйду, и вы сможете поспать.

— Все хорошо, — ответил Уотсон. — Я понимаю, что вам нужно следить за моим состоянием. 

— Всегда приятно лечить врача, — улыбнулся Джон. — Никто не возмущается, зачем столько обследований, никто не «забывает» о приеме лекарств.

Уотсон издал сдержанный смешок. 

— Думаю, лечение врачей создает собственный набор проблем. 

— Это правда, — согласился Джон. — Тем не менее вы были хорошим пациентом. Спасибо. 

Уотсон пожал плечами. 

— В этой ситуации я был таким же невежественным, как любой неспециалист. Я не понимаю, как вам удалось полностью купировать мое состояние. Я должен был умереть.

Джон похлопал коллегу по плечу. 

— Это потрясающий эффект столетнего медицинского прогресса, — сказал он. — Уверен, если бы вы отправились в прошлое на сто тридцать лет, те врачи тоже чувствовали бы себя невеждами.

Уотсон поразмыслил над сказанным. 

— Возможно, — согласился он. — Я бы, по крайней мере, мог указать на источник холеры, хотя это не вылечило бы тех, кто уже заразился.

— Лучшее лекарство — это профилактика, — сказал Джон. — Спасти людей от заболевания, может, видится не столь ярким, как чудесное исцеление, но для самих людей это гораздо лучше.

— В самом деле, — Уотсон кивнул в знак согласия. 

— Вы на пути к уверенному выздоровлению, но я хочу оставить вас на ночь для пущей уверенности. Продолжайте пить столько, сколько сможете, я принесу потом вам немного еды. Чем больше вы будете есть и пить, тем быстрее восстановите нормальную пищеварительную функцию. Если все будет так же хорошо, думаю, что завтра позволю вашему Холмсу забрать вас домой.

— Моему Холмсу, — улыбнулся Уотсон. — Да. — Он заколебался, затем добавил. — Мне жаль, что мы так вас напрягли. Надеюсь, мое присутствие не создаст проблемы с ночлегом. 

— Нет, все в порядке, — сказал Джон. — Если вы не возражаете, Холмс проведет ночь с вами. Я принесу ему кресло, если он, как и Шерлок, не будет заинтересован во сне.

— Так и есть, — улыбнулся Уотсон, — хотя общая спальня весьма уместна. — Он поколебался, потом улыбнулся Джону слабой, почти застенчивой улыбкой. — Мы решили, что женаты, — признался он. 

Джон не мог удержаться от ответной улыбки.

— Поздравляю, — он хлопнул Уотсона по плечу. — Надеюсь, вы будете счастливы вместе.

— Непременно будем, — уверенно произнес Уотсон. — Большую часть времени. Осмелюсь предположить, что раз в неделю он будет доводить меня до белого каления. 

Джон рассмеялся. 

— Прямо как мой Шерлок Холмс, — сказал он. — Но если бы они нас так не бесили, разве с ними было бы интересно?

— О да! — согласился Уотсон. — Только не говорите им этого, а то они будут стремиться к новым свершениям.

— Боже, да.

Джон взглянул на стакан, мысленно подсчитав, сколько жидкости успел выпить Уотсон в течение дня. В принципе, достаточно, чтобы компенсировать потерю жидкости.

— Мой Холмс сказал, что вы с вашим пришли к взаимопониманию, — осторожно сказал Уотсон. 

Джон не мог удержаться от улыбки, вспомнив, как Шерлок целовал его наверху, с таким же отчаянием и желанием, какие были и у Джона. Джон уже готов был сдаться этому желанию прямо на кровати, несмотря на наличие пациента этажом ниже и двух визитеров.

— Да, можно и так сказать, — ответил он.

— Хорошо, — сказал Уотсон с удовлетворением. — Надеюсь, вы будете так же счастливы, как и мы с Холмсом. Будет приятно думать, что где-то в будущем есть свидетельство о браке для Шерлока Холмса и Джона Ватсона, пусть и не в нашей вселенной. 

Боже, как-то все быстро движется…

— Ах, — сказал Джон. — Не уверен... не знаю, захочет ли мой Шерлок вступить в брак. 

— Безусловно, — убежденно сказал Уотсон. — Он очень похож на моего Холмса, понимаете ли. Моему Холмсу нужно было убедиться, что я намерен провести с ним свою жизнь. Подозреваю, вашему тоже. 

Джон издал невнятный возглас и сменил тему. 

— Наполню стакан, — сказал он. — Все равно вам нужно пить как можно больше. 

— Конечно, — согласился Уотсон с видом, показавшим, что он точно знает, почему Джон увиливает. 

Когда Джон выходил из комнаты, то услышал, как Уотсон прошептал почти себе под нос.

— Подозреваю, что вам тоже нужно ободрение. 

Джон стойко проигнорировал эти слова. 

**** 

Майкрофт из этого мира оказался таким же грозным соперником по шахматной доске, как и собственный брат Холмса. Даже полностью собрав все свои умственные способности, детектив проиграл две игры из трех. 

— Опять, — сказал Майкрофт, кладя короля. 

Холмс начал расставлять фигуры, понимая, что в шахматах Майкрофт так же ненасытен, как и его брат. Шерлок, который лежал на диване и притворялся, что не смотрит, фыркнул. 

— Действительно, Майкрофт, дайте бедному человеку перерыв.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Холмс. Вечер избиения в шахматы более чем стоил Уотсона с кольцом. А еще он подумал, что начинает разбираться в стратегиях Майкрофта и поэтому скоро сможет им противостоять. 

Настала его очередь играть белыми, и он сделал первый ход. Прошло несколько минут, затем Шерлок протяжно вздохнул и сел на ручку Холмсова кресла, чтобы видеть лучше. 

— Так вы его никогда не победите, — заявил он. — Вы все время пытаетесь атаковать, но он не дает вам такой возможности. Вам нужно… — Шерлок помолчал, посмотрел на Майкрофта и наклонился, чтобы прошептать предложенную стратегию на ухо Холмсу. Это был чрезвычайно здравый план, хотя после минутного размышления Холмс решил немного его изменить, чтобы обойти очевидно слабое место.

— Несправедливо, если вы будете играть против меня вдвоем, — пожаловался Майкрофт. 

— Чепуха, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты это обожаешь. Ты десятилетиями пытался втянуть меня в игру.

Майкрофт сделал раздраженное лицо, но Холмс понял, что Шерлок говорит правду. 

Из спальни вышел Джон, и Холмс посмотрел на него, ища признаки беспокойства. Джон улыбнулся Холмсу и прошел в гостиную. Устроился на диване. 

— Он уснул.

Холмс кивнул и вернулся к игре.

— Боже, — сказал Джон, глядя на все это. — Только пообещайте, что эта доска не полетит в нашу стену.

— Не волнуйся, Джон, — Шерлок отошел от кресла Холмса и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Джоном. Холмс заметил, он сел почти вплотную, но коснуться не решился, несмотря на дрожание пальцев, говорящее о таком желании. — Я не играю, а эти двое оба слишком вежливы, чтобы испортить чужие обои.

Джон одарил его ослепительной улыбкой.

— Слава богу, — он неуверенно накрыл своей рукой руку Холмса, но неуверенность была необоснованной, поскольку Шерлок тут же схватил Джона за руку и вернул сияющую улыбку. 

— Господи, спаси меня от этапа «медового месяца», — пробормотал Майкрофт, делая очередной ход.

Все в комнате дружно его проигнорировали. Холмс просчитывал вероятности и план, предложенный Шерлоком. Сделал ход, получив поднятую бровь и вздох. Отлично, он заставил противника обороняться.

— Если ты не играешь, может, сходишь в Теско? — обратился Джон к Шерлоку. Тот с ужасом посмотрел на него. 

— Что? Зачем? Я уже ходил в «Бутс», ты серьезно думаешь, что я смирюсь с кошмаром хождения в магазины дважды в день?

— Нам нужно чем-то поужинать. Я не могу оставить пациента. Майкрофт отказывается уходить, а викторианцы не могут покинуть здание. Больше некому идти. 

Викторианцы, отметил Холмс. Ладно, вполне точное определение, хотя он никогда не думал о себе в таком ракурсе. Но если рассматривать себя как историческую фигуру, это интересный опыт.

— Если мне позволено вмешаться, — начал Майкрофт, — я взял на себя смелость организовать нам доставку еды как компенсацию своего присутствия. Ужин будет доставлен через час-другой.

— О, — обрадовался Джон. — Очень мило с твоей стороны, Майкрофт.

— Нет, дело не в этом, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Он просто напуган тем, что наша еда сделает с его талией.

Майкрофт наконец ответил на ход Холмса тем, что было похоже на начало довольно интересной защиты. 

— Кажется, вы полностью живете на насыщенных жирах, — сказал он. — Интересно, сколько ближайших закусочных останется без работы, если вы прекратите делать у них заказы. 

— Ладно, довольно, — сказал Джон. — Спасибо за идею, Майкрофт. Мне нужно кое-что для пациента. Можно попросить тебя их доставить?

— Конечно, — ответил Майкрофт. — Составляй список.

Джон отодвинулся от Шерлока, а тот с несчастным лицом опять подошел к шахматной доске, чтобы посмотреть на игру. Наклонился, чтобы прошептать Холмсу еще одно предложение.

— Да, — ответил тот, делая ход. — Я уже решил придерживаться этой стратегии. 

Шерлок самодовольно улыбнулся Майкрофту. 

— Отлично, — сказал он. 

Мимолетное беспокойство промелькнуло по лицу Майкрофта, когда он посмотрел на доску, и Холмс позволил себе скопировать выражение лица Шерлока. 

Джон передал Майкрофту список. Тот пробежал его глазами и посмотрел на Джона.

— Ты уверен, что тебе нужны _все_ эти вещи? 

— Да, — Джон решительно кивнул. — Все. Если хочешь, чтобы я заплатил, без проблем.

Майкрофт снова посмотрел на список, затем вытащил из кармана телефон. 

— Нет, не надо. Мы назовем это просто одолжением, за которое в свое время нужно будет отплатить.

Джон слегка вздрогнул, но кивнул.

— Джон, — встрял Шерлок, — не совершай сделок с дьяволом. 

Тот рассмеялся.

— Уверен, что смогу заплатить Майкрофту за эквивалент пары зубных щеток, — сказал он. 

Шерлок издал невнятное неубедительное хмыканье. Холмс же просто понадеялся, что все, что Джон написал для Уотсона, не свидетельствовало об ухудшении болезни. Он оглянулся на дверь, за которой лежал Уотсон. Надо бы зайти к нему после окончания этой игры. 

— Он спит, — сказал Джон. — Его лучше не будить до ужина.

Холмс был явно недоволен, но кивнул и снова сконцентрировался на доске. Он сделает все, что нужно Уотсону.

****

Холмс и Майкрофт играли в шахматы весь вечер. Шерлок удивлялся, что кто-то после пятой или шестой игры может сохранять к ней интерес, но Майкрофт упорно говорил «еще раз» и после проигрыша, и после победы, и Холмс покорно соглашался. 

— Вы не обязаны играть, — заметил Шерлок после одиннадцатой партии. — С ним не имеет смысла соблюдать вежливость.

— Дело не в этом, — Холмс расставлял фигуры на доске. — Игра отвлекает меня от тревоги за Уотсона.

Ложное утверждение, поскольку взгляд Холмса примерно каждые семь минут обращался в сторону спальни, но Шерлок не стал спорить. Холмс сам позволил Майкрофту мучить себя бесконечными и утомительными партиями.

Около семи появился один из миньонов Майкрофта с огромным количеством вещей. Он принес ужин на всех, сумку с одеждой Майкрофта и чехол для его костюма, который старший Холмс тут же повесил на карниз с целью захламления комнаты. Миньон принес и вещи, заказанные Джоном. Тот заглянул в сумку и ушел с ней к Уотсону.

Еда Майкрофта была раздражающе здоровой. Шерлок был сыт пиццей, поэтому поесть не удосужился. После ужина Джон понес Уотсону суп с хлебом, а Холмс с Майкрофтом устроились за очередной партией в шахматы. Шерлок лежал на диване, яростно желая найти способ ускорить вечер, чтобы очутиться в постели с Джоном.

В постели с Джоном... Идея казалась такой странной и одновременно такой очевидной! Он не мог решить, что удивляло его больше. То, что они к этому пришли, или то, что они пришли к этому так поздно. Это ощущалось таким же знакомым, как и выражение лица Майкрофта, собирающегося захлопнуть капкан с фигурами противника. 

Появился Джон и обратился к Холмсу. 

— Уотсон, скорее всего, скоро заснет. Он хочет увидеть вас перед сном.

— Конечно, — Холмс оставил игру и исчез в спальне.

Майкрофт с вздохом посмотрел на доску, потом на Шерлока. 

— Может, доиграешь...

— Ни в коем случае! — отрезал Шерлок.

Джон бросил взгляд на доску.

— Я мог бы, но...

— Нет необходимости, — прервал его Майкрофт, кисло поморщившись. — Мне нравится игра, только если она требует напряжения.

Джон улыбнулся той притворной улыбкой, которую использовал, когда хотел удержаться от удара кулаком. 

— Понял, — он повернулся к дивану. Похлопал Шерлока по ноге. — Подвинься.

Шерлок подтянул к себе ноги, и Джон сел рядом, положив руку на лодыжку Шерлока, будто так и надо.

Шерлок взглянул на часы. Когда можно будет убедить Джона отправиться в постель? 

Не совсем скоро, разумеется. Даже после того, как Уотсон уснул и временно освободил Джона от роли сиделки, оставались бесконечные препоны, заключающиеся в необходимости устроить на ночлег Холмса и Майкрофта. Совершенно бессмысленно, по мнению Шерлока. Было ясно, что Холмс привык выживать в гораздо худших ситуациях, а кого волновало, удобно устроился Майкрофт или нет?

Ситуация упростилась, когда Майкрофт наконец решил, что на сегодня шахмат достаточно.

— Спасибо за турнир, — он передал Холмсу конверт. Тот взял его и сразу сунул в карман, лишив Шерлока возможности построить предположения по поводу его содержимого.

Лишь потом Майкрофт обнаружил в принесенных вещах надувной матрас, поэтому беспокойство Джона о комфорте дивана потеряло актуальность. Надувание этой хреновины заняло целую вечность, затем, оказалось, возникла необходимость в простынях и подушках и прочей ерунде, затем кресло Джона утащили в спальню Шерлока, чтобы Холмс провел в нем ночь, дополнительно снабдив его одеялами и подушками.

Шерлок сдался. 

— Я иду спать, — объявил он, глядя на Джона. — Постарайся не задерживаться, я хотел бы заняться с тобой сексом как можно скорее.

Холмс издал возглас то ли удивления, то ли удовольствия, а на лице Майкрофта появилось выражение отвращения, но Шерлоку была интересна только реакция Джона. Зрачки того слегка расширились, взгляд скользнул по телу Шерлока, а кончики ушей порозовели.

— Терпение — это добродетель, — сказал он твердым, несмотря на смущение, голосом.

— Мой брат никогда не был особенно добродетельным человеком, — заметил Майкрофт.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и отправился наверх. Ожидание в постели Джона было существенно более терпимым, чем суматоха этажом ниже. Шерлок уже был готов поддаться соблазну и наброситься с поцелуем на Джона, невзирая на Майкрофта и Холмса. Эти двое проблемой не были, но он не хотел рисковать и расстраивать Джона на начальном этапе.

Поднявшись наверх, он понял, что не знает, как себя вести. Надо ли взять из спальни пижаму? Это казалось бессмысленным, учитывая высокую вероятность скорейшего раздевания, но забираться в постель Джона голышом тоже выглядело некоторым нахальством. Может, ждать сидя на кровати в одежде? Нет, одежда — признак нерешительности. Нужно продемонстрировать свою уверенность от изменений в их отношениях. 

В итоге он снял с себя все, кроме трусов, и залез под одеяло. На этом месте он попал на очередной перекресток: сидеть или лежать? Под одеялом или выставить себя напоказ? Ну почему все так сложно! 

Он сделал глубокий вдох и напомнил себе, что это ведь Джон, посему не стоит заморачиваться. Откинулся на спинку кровати, натянул до пояса пуховое одеяло и взял с тумбочки книгу, чтобы отвлечься. 

Это оказалось ошибкой. Он так взъярился на так называемого «детектива», что начал вслух сердито критиковать его интеллект. Когда Джон вошел, Шерлок сразу же положил книгу обратно на тумбочку, теперь уже не зная, что делать с руками. Встать и поцеловать Джона или ожидать его в постели? Так много вариантов! Если бы Шерлок знал эти вещи так же хорошо, как преступления или искусство игры на скрипке!

Джон расхохотался.

— Боже, неужели сбылась моя мечта! Ты — голый в моей постели!

— Я не голый, — решил уточнить Шерлок. Черт, уже ошибка! — Я в трусах.

Джон ухмыльнулся.

— Не может этого быть! — сказал он, расстегивая рубашку и двигаясь к кровати. — Так позволь же мне тебя от них избавить. 

Он быстро расправился с пуговицами, скинул с плеч рубашку и опустился на колени рядом с Шерлоком, однако потянулся к голове, а не к трусам, и страстно его поцеловал. Шерлок в ответ крепко обнял Джона, чувствуя, как нервное напряжение вечера рассеивается. Все оказалось очень легко. Но разве между ними когда-нибудь было иначе? 

**** 

Уотсон проснулся и обнаружил, что за ним наблюдает Холмс, сидевший в кресле рядом с кроватью с одеялом, наброшенным на ноги. Он был в брюках и рубашке и, кажется, вообще не спал. Что-то теребил в кармане брюк.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Уотсон с улыбкой. Вспомнив события предыдущего дня, добавил, — муж мой. 

Холмс моргнул, словно вышел из глубокой задумчивости, и снова улыбнулся. Вытащил руку из кармана и сел на кровать рядом с Уотсоном. 

— Я и представить себе не мог, что меня когда-нибудь будут так приветствовать.

Уотсон осторожно потянулся, чувствуя боль в каждом члене. Обвел рукой комнату.

— А такое вы могли себе представить? 

— Ночевать в квартире в альтернативной вселенной, находящейся в будущем в ста тридцати годах? — спросил Холмс. — Не говоря уже о том, что мы можем не скрывать наши отношения, и я могу проснуться рядом, не опасаясь за вашу репутацию? Нет, такого я предвидеть не мог!

— Просыпаться рядом со мной? — прокомментировал Уотсон многозначительно. — Думаете, я поверю, что вы спали?

Холмс коротко вздохнул. 

— Хорошо, наблюдать за вашим пробуждением. Педант! 

Уотсон не выдержал и рассмеялся. Если кого и можно было обвинить в педантизме, только самого Холмса.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил Холмс. 

— Гораздо лучше, чем вчера, — сказал Уотсон, садясь прямее. 

Холмс вздохнул.

— Бесполезное утверждение. В это время вчера вы умирали. Ответьте точнее.

— Очень хорошо, - сказал Уотсон. Он немного подумал, подводя итоги. — У меня болят все конечности, желудок пока недоволен, но, кажется, бунтовать не будет. А еще я голоден. Надеюсь, хороший завтрак по-прежнему в этом мире в порядке вещей.

— Даже если это не так, я гарантирую, что вы его получите, — пообещал Холмс, крепко сжав руку Уотсона. — Сегодня мы отправимся домой, нам нужны силы для путешествия.

— Я не помню, чтобы оно проходило напряженно, — заметил Уотсон. — Правда, я был не в том состоянии, чтобы наблюдать. 

— Вы, кажется, никогда не в состоянии _наблюдать_ , — отметил Холмс, и Уотсон понял, что выглядит существенно лучше, чем вчера, коль Холмс начал его оскорблять.

— Тем не менее, — добавил Холмс, — может, это и верно. Должен признать, меня гораздо больше занимали другие вещи. Будет интересно испытать это без обстоятельств, снижающих мои возможности. — Он кивнул на стакан рядом с кроватью. 

— Выпейте. Доктор сказал, вы должны пить как можно больше. 

Уотсон вздохнул и потянулся к стакану. Он уже понимал, что в предстоящие несколько дней ему придется потреблять жидкость каждые несколько минут, если только Холмс не займется расследованием. Холмс смотрел, как он пьет, с большим вниманием, чем было необходимо.

Уотсон поставил стакан на стол и посмотрел на Холмса.

— Если вы будете таращиться на меня всякий раз, когда я пью, то я начну подозревать, что вы от этого возбуждаетесь.

Холмс моргнул и издал хриплый смешок.

— Я нахожу возбуждающим большую часть из того, что вы делаете, мой дорогой Уотсон. В этом случае, однако, боюсь, я просто удивляюсь, как что-то настолько простое спасло вашу жизнь. 

— Мою жизнь спасло путешествие в мир, где был доктор, — заметил Уотсон. — Едва ли я могу назвать путешествие во времени простой вещью.

Он заколебался, задаваясь вопросом, следует ли ему еще раз высказать свою благодарность Холмсу. Он не хотел бы навлечь на себя обычной нетерпимой реакции этого человека на проявление сентиментальности, но и хотел, чтобы тот знал, как сильно ценит Уотсон все, на что ради него пошел Холмс. 

Холмс, должно быть, прочитал эти мысли на его лице, потому что сжал губы и отвел глаза. 

— Я не мог бы сделать меньше, — произнес он тихим голосом. — Поверьте, это было проще, чем смотреть, как вы умираете. 

Он опять скользнул рукой в карман. Уотсон в приливе нежности потянулся к нему.

— Мне очень повезло, что вы были рядом. 

Холмс долго смотрел на него, потом выпрямился, будто на что-то решаясь.

— Уотсон, я сделал нечто безнадежно сентиментальное, — сказал он, словно признаваясь в убийстве. 

Тот поднял бровь. 

— Уверен, я смогу вас простить. 

С возмущением во взгляде Холмс вынул руку из кармана, что-то сжимая в кулаке. 

— Я попросил Майкрофта — этого Майкрофта —кое-что для нас приобрести.

Он разжал пальцы, и на ладони показались два золотых обручальных кольца.

Уотсон был совершенно ошеломлен. Он долго смотрел на кольца, перевел взгляд на Холмса и увидел на его лице выражение крайней неловкости.

— Скажите же что-нибудь, — потребовал Холмс. 

Уотсон взял одно из колец. 

— Это невероятно, Холмс, — сказал он голосом, которому явно не хватало твердости. — Я бы никогда не подумал, что вы… — И тут он увидел гравировку на внутренней стороне кольца и замолк.

«28 января 1881»

Уотсону потребовалась постыдно долгая минута, чтобы вспомнить.  
— День, когда мы встретились, — сказал он. 

Холмс кивнул. 

— Я подумал, что гравировать наши инициалы слишком неразумно. Правда, мы все равно не сможем носить эти кольца на видном месте.

— Я буду носить свое на цепочке, — казалось, Уотсон не в силах оторвать взгляда от кольца, от этого символа, свидетельствующего о том, что они с Холмсом обменялись клятвами.

Когда он снова поднял взгляд на Холмса, увидел на его лице крошечную, но самодовольную улыбку. 

— Я думал, вам они понравятся.

— Они превосходны, — сказал Уотсон, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Потянулся к Холмсу и поцеловал его, пытаясь вложить в этой поцелуй весь восторг от подарка, так как знал, что не найдет для этого слов.

Холмс поцеловал его так же крепко. Отстранившись, положил руку на плечо Уотсона. 

— Разумеется, в этом мире мы можем их надеть, — заметил он. Уотсон опустил взгляд на кольцо, которое держал. 

— Это ваше? — спросил он. 

— Да, — Холмс протянул ему левую руку. Уотсон надел кольцо и задержал руку мужа в своей, не в силах отвести взгляда от непривычного вида руки своего друга с подобным украшением. Этот момент определенно должны были сопровождать приличествующие слова, и Уотсон сосредоточился, пытаясь их отыскать.

— Пока смерть не разлучит нас!

Рука Холмса вздрогнула, и его пальцы сплелись с пальцами Уотсона. 

— Да, — он потянулся к левой руке Уотсона. — Теперь моя очередь.

Уотсон протянул руку, и Холмс аккуратно надел кольцо на его палец. Оно отлично подошло, и Уотсон удивился, откуда Холмсу был известен его размер. 

— Пока смерть не разлучит нас, — провозгласил Холмс торжественно. — И пусть этого не произойдёт долгое-долгое время! 

Уотсон снова поцеловал Холмса, держа его за руку так, чтобы чувствовать кольцо.

— У меня тоже есть кое-что, — сказал он. — Мимоходом упомянул Джону, и он принес мне… нам это. Я думал, вы будете смеяться над моей сентиментальностью, но... 

— Вы поймали меня как раз в тот момент, когда я, кажется, весьма терпим к проявлению сентиментальности, — заверил его Холмс. — Подозреваю, долго это не продлится, но сейчас я настолько благодарен за то, что вы остались живы, что готов опуститься до невиданных глубин. 

— Я бы сказал, что это высоты, а не глубины, — возразил Уотсон. Он отстранился от Холмса и потянулся к ночной рубашке и халату, аккуратно сложенным на кровати. Ему не удалось понять объяснения Джона о том, как их смогли так быстро выстирать и высушить. Вроде бы этим занималась какая-то машина. В складках халата оказался лист дорогой плотной бумаги.

Холмс взял его и тихо рассмеялся.

— Свидетельство о браке. 

— Пустое, — сказал Уотсон. — Мы сами должны будем его заполнить. Конечно, оно не будет официальным, но...

Холмс покачал головой. 

— Нет, оно будет таким же официальным, как и настоящее, — он наклонился к Уотсону с поцелуем. — Мы впишем наши имена, когда вернемся домой. Он посмотрел на лист и изобразил страдальческое лицо. — Только мне придется придумать особый тайник. 

Напоминание о секретности, необходимой для сохранения их репутации и свободы, было похоже на ушат ледяной воды. Уотсон кивнул и со вздохом откинулся на подушки. Он хотел бы отпраздновать свое счастье публично, как Барнард в клубе за неделю до его болезни. Тот пришел в клуб, сияющий от гордости и счастья, на следующий день после возвращения из свадебного путешествия. Его хлопали по спине, поздравляли, выпивали за здоровье. У Уотсона этого никогда не будет. Вместо этого ему предстоит как минимум десять лет сожалений окружающих по поводу его холостяцкого статуса и предложений познакомить с незамужними сестрами и кузинами, лишь потом он станет считаться слишком старым для женитьбы. 

Холмс, должно быть, прочел эти мысли и осторожно сжал его руку. 

— Мы знаем, и это главное. Имеет ли значение мнение остального мира?

Уотсон улыбнулся и поцеловал его, хотя не мог полностью согласиться с этим утверждением. Он хотел, чтобы все знали о его невероятной удаче, о том, что он смог завоевать сердце такого человека, как Холмс. 

**** 

Первое, о чем подумал Джон, проснувшись: «я хочу, чтобы это длилось вечно». 

Шерлок спал, положив голову на плечо Джона и рукой обнимая его грудь, как будто Шерлок боялся, что Джон сбежит. Ничего менее вероятного и представить себе было невозможно! 

Ночь была... ну, весь вчерашний день был серией сюрпризов. То, что Шерлок питал к нему больше, чем дружбу, было, возможно, менее шокирующим, чем появление двух викторианских путешественников во времени, но Джон зациклился именно на этом событии. Как долго они оба хотели этого, но ничего не говорили из страха потерять синицу в руках? 

Шерлок вздохнул и пошевелил пальцами. Через мгновение открыл глаза.

— Привет, — сказал Джон. 

Шерлок поднял голову и широко улыбнулся. 

— Привет, — он поцеловал Джона без намека на сонливость. Джон удивился было, как можно так быстро перейти от сна к бодрствованию, но его размышления были сметены ощущением губ Шерлока на своих собственных. 

Шерлок накрыл Джона всем телом, не прерывая поцелуя. Просунул ногу между его ног.

Джон отстранился.

— Нужно вставать.

— Пока нет, — сказал Шерлок, пытаясь поцеловать уворачивающегося Джона.

— У нас гости, — напомнил тот Шерлоку. — И у меня пациент. 

— Подождут двадцать минут, — заявил Шерлок. — Не усложняй, Джон. Представь себе, что мы проснулись немного позже. Давай используем это время для более приятного занятия, чем сон. 

Джон сдался. Даже если бы он и нашел аргументы, то приводил бы их совершенно без желания. Голое тело, лежащее на нем, было совершенно сногсшибательным аргументом, который только мог привести Шерлок. 

Когда они наконец спустились вниз, Майкрофт, полностью одетый, пил чай, сидя в кресле Шерлока. Все следы надувного матраса исчезли. Старший Холмс посмотрел на них и вздрогнул. 

— Я собирался пожелать вам доброго утра, но вижу, что оно уже случилось. 

Джон не позволил себе смутиться. 

— Доброе утро, Майкрофт. 

Шерлок одарил брата одной из своих самых самодовольных улыбок и рухнул на диван. 

— Это было фан-тас-ти-чес-ки, — отчеканил он для усиления эффекта. — Джон, принеси мне чая!

— Нет, — ответил Джон. — Я пойду к пациенту, а чай на твоей совести. 

Шерлок состроил гримасу и не двинулся с места. Джон направился к спальне Шерлока, понимая, что чай в итоге придется делать ему самому.

Джон открыл дверь, не постучавшись, и сразу об этом пожалел. Холмс осторожно обнимал Уотсона за шею, и оба целовались. Они выглядели настолько увлеченными друг другом, что вряд ли заметили бы появление постороннего.

При звуке открывшейся двери они отпрянули друг от друга, и Уотсон в ужасе посмотрел на Джона, лишь через мгновение сообразив, кто именно к ним вошел. 

— Прошу прощения! — сказал Джон. — Я должен был постучать. 

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Холмс, выглядящий гораздо более спокойным, чем его друг.

Уотсон бесшумно рассмеялся. 

— Я и забыл, где мы, — признался он. — Решил, что нас обнаружили.

— Не смешите меня, Уотсон, — произнес Холмс. — Находись мы дома, я уделил бы гораздо больше внимания нашей безопасности. Я не позволю нанести вам вред, и вы должны об этом знать. 

Уотсон улыбнулся и похлопал его по руке. 

— Конечно, я это знаю. 

Он откинулся на подушки, выдавая этим свою болезненную усталость, но цвет лица у него был гораздо лучше вчерашнего.

— Я должен обследовать своего пациента, — Джон подошел к кровати и отметил, что воды в стакане стало меньше, но не намного.

Холмс встал. 

— Разумеется, — сказал он. — Думаю, что воспользуюсь вашей превосходной ванной, прежде чем мы вернемся домой, если вы не против. 

— В шкафу есть чистые полотенца, — произнес Джон. — Попросите Шерлока показать вам, как работает душ. 

Холмс сделал паузу. 

— Душ? — повторил он. — Я слышал о нем, но никогда не видел.  
Джон улыбнулся. 

— Мне кажется, вам понравится, — сказал он. — После домашних ванн это похоже на откровение. 

Без дальнейших комментариев Холмс с заинтригованным видом вышел из комнаты. 

— Итак, — начал Джон. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Гораздо лучше, — ответил Уотсон. — У меня нет сил, все болит, желудок еще неспокоен, но я на пути к выздоровлению. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Джон. 

Он едва успел прийти к выводу, что самодиагностика Уотсона была правильной, когда включился душ в ванной комнате. Прошла минута-другая, затем Холмс воскликнул:

— Уотсон! Это невероятно! Вы должны попробовать! 

Уотсон широко раскрыл глаза. 

— Что случилось?

Джон улыбнулся. 

— Боюсь, вам не хватит сил для душа. Под ним нужно стоять хотя бы несколько минут, а вы, полагаю, еще слишком слабы.

— Если это такой замечательный опыт, как говорит Холмс, он стоит того, — сказал Уотсон. 

— Хорошо, продолжайте пить, и мы посмотрим. 

Уотсон сделал печальное лицо, которое говорило о полном отсутствии интереса к питью, но потянулся за стаканом. Джон заметил на его пальце золотой блеск. 

— Обручальное кольцо? — спросил он. 

Уотсон просиял, беря стакан так, чтобы было видно кольцо.

— Холмс смог достать, — сказал он. — Теперь у нас есть кольца и свидетельство о браке. Мы официально женаты. Настолько официально, настолько это можно устроить в нашей ситуации. 

Джон улыбнулся. 

— Поздравляю, — сказал он. — Я очень рад за вас.

— А вы? — спросил Уотсон. — У вас с Шерлоком была добрая ночь?

Он поднял бровь, и Джон покраснел.

— Боже, я как девочка-подросток, — сказал он, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение. — Да, все было хорошо. Великолепно!

Уотсон улыбнулся. 

— Я помню удивительное наслаждение первой ночи, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, у вас их будет много. 

— Я тоже, — Джон откашлялся. — Ладно, пойду разбираться с завтраком, после которого, думаю, вы сможете отправиться домой. 

— Завтрак — это прекрасно, — обрадовался Уотсон. 

Джона как искрой прошило. Вот черт, вчера он не догадался попросить у Майкрофта обеспечить завтрак! Придется положиться на ресурсы «Спидиз». 

**** 

Холмс не мог заставить себя вылезти из-под душа. Он стоял под потоками горячей воды почти двадцать минут, наслаждаясь чистотой. Интересно сколько денег потребуется для установки такого агрегата в 221B, если он будет хоть вполовину так же хорош, как этот. Он понимал, что водопровод у них дома слишком убог, чтобы обеспечить это устройство водой на полную мощь. 

Когда он наконец появился с ощущением сияющей чистоты, словно искупался в швейцарском водопаде, то обнаружил, что завтрак уже готов, хоть и выглядел так, словно его принесли из кафе. Холмс подумал, что, несмотря на наличие кухни в этой квартире, Шерлок и Джон так же редко готовили, как и они с Уотсоном.

Майкрофт слегка улыбнулся при виде Холмса, оценивающего выбор еды. 

— Еще партию перед отъездом? — предложил он. 

Холмс решил, что двадцати восьми сыгранных накануне игр было более чем достаточно в качестве оплаты за сверкающее на пальце кольцо. 

— Извините, не получится, — и с этими словами он сбежал к Уотсону. Тот сидел на постели и с большим энтузиазмом ел, кажется, яичный рулет. 

— Холмс! — сказал тот с улыбкой, словно они расставались существенно дольше, чем на полчаса. — Я думал, вы останетесь в душе, пока не утонете. 

— Я подумывал об этом, — признался Холмс, садясь на край кровати. — Надо поискать общественную баню в Лондоне, в которой есть такая штука.

— Жаль, что я слишком слаб, чтобы его опробовать, — сказал Уотсон.

— Мы дома попросим миссис Хадсон приготовить вам ванну. Что сказал доктор, вы готовы к путешествию?

— Кажется, да, — ответил Уотсон. — Сейчас мне нужен только отдых и бесконечное питье воды. Этим можно заниматься и дома.

— Хорошо, — сказал Холмс. Это означало, что опасная перспектива шахмат исчезла.

После того, как Уотсон съел завтрак, доктор осмотрел его и объявил, что пациент достаточно восстановился, чтобы отбыть домой. Холмс выгнал Джона из комнаты и помог Уотсону переодеться из пижамы в ночную рубашку и халат. 

— Нам нужно пройти в гостиную, — сказал он. 

Уотсон кивнул. 

— Я смогу, — сказал он. — Я был там вчера в гораздо худшем состоянии. 

— Да, но вам помогали я и Майкрофт, мой брат.

Уотсон нахмурился. 

— Ваш брат? Не помню.

Холмс не удивился. К тому времени, когда Майкрофт прибыл с устройством в 221Б, да еще потратил ненужное количество времени на беспорядочные действия с кнопками и ручками, Уотсон едва сознавал происходящее.

— Ему пришлось поработать «ногами», — ответил Холмс. — Давайте не будем задерживать наших хозяев. У них наверняка есть дела.

— У Шерлока и Джона точно есть неотложные планы, — многозначительно улыбнулся Уотсон. 

— Должен признаться, у меня тоже есть подобные планы, — сказал Холмс, — хотя они не требуют срочной реализации.

— Да, я думаю, мне понадобится время, чтобы собрать силы для ваших планов, — с сожалением сказал Уотсон. 

Холмс помог ему встать, но Уотсон отказался от помощи и направился к двери самостоятельно. Холмс не мог винить его за желание быть независимым. Он и сам так бы поступил, но был с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы не идти рядом и не поддерживать. 

— Ну и мужа я себе выбрал! Неужели мне придется столь долго дожидаться консуммации брака!

Уотсон фыркнул.

— Полагаю, консуммацию мы давно совершили.

Это было правдой. Вряд ли большинство супружеских пар занималось подобными вещами так же часто, как они с Уотсоном.

— Означает ли это, что страсть умерла, как только я надел кольцо на ваш палец? — спросил он, открывая перед Уотсоном дверь.

Ах, кольца. Перед активацией устройства нужно будет их снять.

— Безусловно, — ответил Уотсон. — Теперь вам придется покупать цветы и подарки в обмен на мое благорасположение. 

В гостиной Шерлок и Майкрофт смотрели друг на друга, а Джон сидел в кресле с чашкой чая. При виде гостей он встал.

— Присядьте на минуту, — предложил он Уотсону.

Уотсон дошел до дивана и рухнул на него со вздохом, показавшим, что это короткое путешествие из комнаты в комнату исчерпало его силы. Холмс сел рядом, но не касаясь, чтобы не подчеркнуть слабость своего друга.

— Спрячьте кольцо, — сказал он, снимая свое и убирая в карман, заодно убеждаясь, что свидетельство о браке находится в надежном месте. 

— Да, конечно, — Уотсон положил кольцо в карман халата. 

Удовлетворенный, Холмс обратился к Джону: 

— Должен поблагодарить вас за заботу и внимание, особенно с учетом необычности нашего визита, — начал он. 

— Господи, нет! — прервал его Джон. — Не надо благодарности! Я врач, я просто делал свое дело. — Он посмотрел на Уотсона. — Ваш друг должен много пить и регулярно есть, и все будет хорошо. И, конечно же, избегайте грязной воды. 

— Обещаю, — сказал Уотсон.

— Все это очень трогательно, но у некоторых имеются дела, — нетерпеливо встрял Шерлок. — До свидания, до свидания, мильон досвиданий и прочая дребедень!

— Шерлок! — вмешался сказал Джон. — Повежливей!

Тот вздохнул.

— Мы тратим драгоценное время вместо того, чтобы заняться сексом.

Уотсон вздрогнул, а затем рассмеялся. Холмс посочувствовал ему — легкость, с которой эти люди упоминали сексуальную близость, была непривычной.

— Шерлок, — Джон с раздражением закрыл глаза. — Пожалуйста, просто… заткнись!

— Да, сделай милость, — Майкрофт встал и обратился к Холмсу. — Передавайте привет вашему брату и попросите его обеспечить отсутствие повторения этой ситуации. Боюсь, мне какое-то время придется разбираться с последствиями.

Холмс не собирался извиняться. Его действия спасли жизнь Уотсона, и он никогда не будет об этом сожалеть. Он настороженно кивнул Майкрофту, вытаскивая устройство из кармана, затем посмотрел на Уотсона.

— Вам придется встать. Наш диван в другом месте, и вы упадете на пол. 

— Да, да, — Уотсон поднялся на ноги. Кивнул Джону. — Не хотелось бы говорить ненужные благодарности, но я искренне вам признателен. 

Джон слегка пожал плечами.

— Да, — добавил Уотсон, — желаю удачи в романтических начинаниях. И не потакайте своему слишком. 

Шерлок издал возмущённый возглас, но Джон лишь усмехнулся. 

— Не буду. Наслаждайтесь семейной жизнью! 

Уотсон просиял, и Холмс вдруг понял, что перед ним стоят единственные люди, которые могли им этого пожелать. Единственные люди, которые узнали, как много он и Уотсон значат друг для друга, и которые приняли это всем сердцем. Это было странного рода подарком. 

Буря эмоций, которая последовала за этой мыслью, была почти невыносимой, особенно после двух дней непрекращающегося беспокойства по поводу здоровья Уотсона. Холмс нажал кнопку на устройстве, чтобы избежать лишних слов и сантиментов. 

Все погрузилось в черноту. На этот раз на руке не висел мертвым грузом Уотсон, и не было паники, застилающей разум. Холмс мог наблюдать и чувствовал, будто они куда-то очень быстро перемещались, оставаясь при этом на одном месте. Краем глаза он видел вспышки, словно на долю секунды вспыхивал свет какого-то мира и снова исчезал. 

Через несколько мгновений они оказались в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, хотя по ощущению прошли годы. Уотсон пошатнулся, Холмс поддержал его.

— Зачем вы так, Холмс? — пробормотал Уотсон, отталкивая руку Холмса и направляясь к креслу. — Я не успел попрощаться.

— Сентиментальный вздор, — Холмс внимательно оглядел Уотсона, который, похоже, прекрасно перенес путешествие. Посмотрел в окно, на часы. Четверть четвертого. Интересно, это тот же день или следующий?

— Миссис Хадсон! Чаю, пожалуйста! — крикнул он. 

На лестнице послышался шум, затем поспешные шаги. Чрезмерная реакция, подумал Холмс, хотя вчера их хозяйка была очень расстроена болезнью доктора. Холмс сказал ей, что ведет Уотсона на консультацию к специалисту. Она, должно быть, хочет побыстрее увидеть результаты лечения.

Холмс даже не подозревал, что миссис Хадсон может идти по лестнице так быстро. Она ворвалась в гостиную и побелела как полотно. 

— Мистер Холмс! Доктор Уотсон! — воскликнула она, всплеснув руками. — Господи, когда вы вернулись?

— Только что, миссис Хадсон, — ответил Холмс. — Вы видите, Уотсону гораздо лучше, но мы хотели бы чая.

Миссис Хадсон смотрела на него, как на призрака.

— Боже, это вы! Мистер Холмс, вы — единственный человек, который может исчезнуть на три года, а потом вернуться, словно ничего не произошло, и попросить чаю!

— Три года? — повторил он. Что-то пошло неправильно. Почему устройство вернуло их спустя три года?

— Что? — в шоке произнес Уотсон, а Холмс быстро повернулся к миссис Хадсон. 

— Можно ли чаю? — спросил он. — И пошлите, пожалуйста, Майкрофту телеграмму с сообщением, что мы вернулись. 

— Конечно, сэр, — ответила миссис Хадсон. — Но честно говоря, покинуть нас так надолго, не сказав ни слова мне и брату, это просто грубо!

— Да, да, — согласился Холмс, поворачиваясь к Уотсону, который сердито смотрел на своего соседа, словно обвиняя в совершенной ошибке.

— Если в доме есть сегодняшняя газета, принесите, пожалуйста, вместе с чаем! — потребовал Холмс.

Миссис Хадсон с возгласом разочарования направилась вниз.

— Три года?! — прошипел Уотсон. — Холмс!

— Да, да, знаю, — отрезал Холмс, его взгляд метался по комнате, отмечая упущенные признаки прошедших лет. Не было пыли — миссис Хадсон, должно быть, постоянно ее вытирала. Все вещи лежали на своих местах. Майкрофт, судя по всему, оплачивал ренту и просил хозяйку оставить все, как есть.

— Как могло случиться, что ваше устройство ошиблось на три года? — возмущался Уотсон.

— Это не мое устройство, это Майкрофта, — Холмс вдруг вспомнил, как старший брат возился с настройками, бормоча, что обычно этим занимаются другие люди. — Это он ошибся. 

Уотсон тихо простонал. 

— Три года, — повторил он, не в силах примириться с этим фактом. — Как мы объясним свое отсутствие?

Холмс рухнул в кресло и махнул рукой. 

— Это довольно легко. Сложное расследование. Криминальный гений. Мы преследовали его сообщников — международную сеть — поэтому покинули страну. Если будут назойливые вопросы, будем молчать и намекать на национальную безопасность, это сработает. 

— Господь милосердный! — вздохнул Уотсон. — Надеюсь на это, а также на поддержку вашего брата. 

— Вне сомнения, — успокоил его Холмс. — Он прибудет сюда, как только получит телеграмму, несмотря на нежелание покидать свое королевство. Прошло три года и, полагаю, он отчаялся вернуть устройство. 

— Три года! — снова поразился Уотсон, а Холмс лишь посмотрел на него и подумал, что это ничтожная плата за жизнь Уотсона. Если бы тот умер, три года прошли бы в одиночестве, как и вся оставшаяся жизнь. Невозможно было представить себе худшего расклада.

— Приободритесь, Уотсон, — сказал он. —Уверен, мы не пропустили ничего важного! 

***

Едва викторианцы исчезли, Шерлок повернулся к Майкрофту. 

— Убирайся! — потребовал он. 

Майкрофт издал убийственный вздох, но взял пальто и зонтик. Другие его вещи уже исчезли. Видимо, унесли миньоны, пока Шерлок наслаждался пребыванием в постели Джона.

— Твои манеры, Шерлок, оставляют желать лучшего, — сообщил Майкрофт. — Надеюсь, тебе удастся сдержать врожденную язвительность, не оттолкнуть доктора Ватсона и не обратить вспять недавние изменения в ваших отношениях. 

Шерлок одарил брата сердитым взглядом, но Джон опередил его с ответом.

— Вы недооцениваете мою толстокожесть. 

К восторгу Шерлока, Джон тоже сердито смотрел на Майкрофта. Отлично, пусть этот козлина поймет, насколько нежеланным является его присутствие!

— Если вы так полагаете… — голос Майкрофта был полон сомнения. 

— Убирайся! — повторил Шерлок, которого уже тошнило от вида брата. Ночной визит затянулся. — У нас с Джоном полно дел, а оправдание твоего назойливого стервятнического присутствия уже исчезло.

Майкрофт невыразительно улыбнулся. 

— До свидания, Шерлок. Был рад повидаться.

Шерлок не потрудился ответить, и Майкрофт ушел. Как только за старшим братом закрылась дверь, Шерлок расслабился. Они с Джоном остались вдвоем. Как и должно быть.

Джон, казалось, думал о том же, судя по взгляду, которым смотрел на Шерлока. Он подошел и обнял Шерлока так естественно, словно они делали это тысячу раз. Словно не прошло всего двадцати четырех часов после их первого поцелуя. «Мы должны были сделать это раньше», — сокрушался Шерлок. Он должен был сделать шаг намного раньше! Много лет назад. Почему он так долго ждал? 

Он крепко обнял Джона и поцеловал его.

— Мне кажется, — тихо произнес Джон, — эти дни были очень напряженными, и стоит вернуться в постель, чтобы восстановиться.

Шерлок был готов воодушевленно согласиться, но вдруг его поразила одна мысль. Он отстранился. 

— Нет, — он потянулся за пальто. Джон не двинулся с места.

— Ладно, — Ватсон попытался скрыть разочарование. — У тебя есть план?

— Да.

Джон, похоже, не собирался двигаться, потому Шерлок снял куртку с крючка и бросил ему.

— Ты говорил, что купишь мне новый матрас, если я позволю положить в свою постель больного. 

— Верно, — подтвердил Джон, держа пальто в руках. — Мне идти с тобой?

— Конечно! — Шерлок бросил на него раздраженный взгляд. — Конечно, мы идем вместе! Ты же захочешь в этом поучаствовать! 

Джон начал надевать куртку, но без особого энтузиазма.

— С какой стати?

Шерлок подумал, не страдает ли Джон от какой-нибудь болезни, отупляющей разум. 

— Ты ведь тоже будешь на нем спать! 

Джон моргнул и расплылся в улыбке. 

— Конечно, буду, — подтвердил он. — Тогда пойдем искать лучший вариант!

— Только быстро! — Шерлок открыл дверь, и подтолкнул Джона вперед. — Пока Майкрофт не сообразил, что я стащил у него кредитную карту.

Джон рассмеялся, и Шерлок почувствовал, как его грудь наполняется счастьем! Пришло время наверстывать упущенное!


End file.
